


Seascape

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, I dunno just pirates, M/M, Narada是艘海盗船, Violence, but nothing too graphic, spones - Freeform, the Narada is a pirate ship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 但没有详细暴力描写, 反正就是海盗啦, 暴力描写, 海盗AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: McCoy医生打算跨越海洋开始新的生活。当他被恶名远扬的进取号海盗劫走的时候，他的计划立即搁浅了。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corullance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corullance/gifts).
  * A translation of [Seascape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848296) by [corullance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corullance/pseuds/corullance). 



> Thank corullance so much for letting me do the translation!!!!

他们顺风而行，天空万里无云，海面波光粼粼，甚至比夜空中的星星还要耀眼夺目。这是近一个月以来，他们遇到的最晴朗的天气了，但是进取号的船长James Tiberius Kirk却无心肆意享受。他最年轻的船员，碰巧也是他们的领航员，正身患重病。甚至在此之前，他们的运气就已经相当糟糕了。

一切都开始于他们上一次的火炮交锋，Boyce医生牺牲了，被子弹击中后颈，因为脊柱断裂当场死亡。Jim一直都没能说服那个男人留在船舱里，等战斗结束再出来救治伤员，甲板上太危险了，医生死去对任何人都没有好处。关于这件事的争论，他们一直都难分上下，Jim从来没有赢过，直到现在。Boyce的牺牲依然让他恼火不已。至少敌方船员是海盗——Jim毫不内疚地将他们处决了。

之后情况就越来越糟。一场飓风将他们吹离了原来的航线，还损坏了他们的航海图。他们只能开着战损的进取号在未知水域制定新的路线，毫无头绪地航行，最终他们偏偏来到了非洲北部。在这里，一半的船员都被俘获并卖到奴隶市场上，只有其中三分之一被救了回来。那不是令人愉快的经历。一有机会他们就立即逃离了那个港口，但还是不够快，还是让Chekov染上了某种疾病。而现在，在没有医生的情况下，他们没有办法帮他，他们不确定这种病是否会传染。而且老实说，他们都太累了。就在他们快要放弃的时候——不是说有人想看着Chekov去死，但是他们真的无计可施——一艘小型海军双桅船出现在他们的左后方。那艘船上有外科医生的可能性很小，微乎其微。但依然是他们不愿放弃的机会，于是他们开始追赶。

那艘双桅船速度很快，不过进取号是顺风，而且很明显的是，那艘船的船长要么不打算改变航线，要么太过愚蠢，不知道当进取号顺风时，她的速度要快得多。无论如何，Jim感谢上帝施给他们的小恩小惠，Chekov的时间不多了。甚至已经为时太晚。Jim不愿继续想下去。

他们开得很快。如果足够幸运——一个Jim现在几乎不敢用的词——他们将在三小时内追上那艘船。

尽管他们的武器和人手都要远远强过对方，他依然希望他们能打一仗。他并不想把自己的船员置于更危险的处境。或者，凭借他们的“运气”，如果那艘船上有医生的话，不小心杀掉医生。不，James T. Kirk船长只是心情不好想杀人而已。

Jim叹了口气，放下了手中的波本酒。“我这样做对吗？我是说，我们肯定要想尽办法救Chekov，但是一艘海军双桅船有医生的可能性有多大……那么少的船员，海军总部可能根本就不会给他们分配一名宝贵的医生。小到没有的几率……我的决定真的理智吗，还是说，我的决定完全是建立在虚假的希望之上？”

“我们是亡命之徒（desperate men），船长。因此，我们没有足够时间考虑所有可能的办法。”他的大副从容地回答道。Jim转过身，想要解读他的表情，可是和往常一样，他脸上展示出来的情绪，和一丛海草没有区别。

“是的，Spock，但是给船员这种虚假的希望，这样做对吗？我感觉我在领着他们做无谓的挣扎。”他若有所思地说，强健起茧的手指漫不经心地沿着酒杯边缘画圈。

“船员知道希望渺茫并且理解。我们都会想念他的。”

Jim双手握紧了酒杯，绷紧下巴。

“别这样说。”Jim小声说，那些字从他胸腔和嘴中挤出来，“说得好像他已经死了一样。”

“是的，长官。”Spock回应，接着便离开了Jim的舱房，他的声音带着一丝悲痛，或许是愧悔……还是同情吗？

现在Jim知道了。Spock已经放弃希望了。他认为Chekov已经等同于死去。Jim收回紧握玻璃杯的手，勉强克制住了自己，没有把杯子扔到门上。他做了几个深呼吸平静下来，拉了拉背心和领巾，整理好自己的着装，然后大步走向甲板。

“Uhura。”他大声喊，声音盖过海浪和风的怒吼。

她简单地行了个礼，“船长？”

“去找旗帜，把‘请求医疗救助’的旗升上去。不，把那些旗都拿出来吧。我希望事情进展尽可能地顺利。”

“是的。”她回应，“要把我们平时的旗降下来吗，船长？”

他抬头去看那面黑旗，上面的白色图案看上去有点像上下颠倒的歪斜盾牌。那是他们的标志。

“不。”他思考了一会儿，然后回答道。“我想让他们知道我们的诚意，不必隐瞒任何事。”

“遵命。”她起身离开了。

Jim漫步走到护栏边，倚着栏杆看着那艘双桅船的轮廓慢慢变大。他摩挲着手掌下曲线优美的木头，他吻了一下自己的手心，把这个吻印在船梁上，然后顺着推力离开了。

进取号会照顾好他们的。

\--

天空湛蓝无比——那种诗词和歌曲总是赞颂的蓝色。法拉格特号（Farragut）的船员们精神抖擞，一边吹着口哨唱下流歌，一边工作。仅有的些许乘客也从下面来到甲板上，享受阳光和新鲜空气。

Leonard H. McCoy猛灌了一口随身酒壶中的酒，注视着闪亮的水面。他讨厌大海。他讨厌坐船。他讨厌他的酒壶太小，不能让他喝个烂醉。唯一给他安慰的是，他没有晕船。

他根本不知道他为什么会在这儿。他一定是疯了。不知道为什么，这在当时听上去是个好主意。在他的妻子——该死的，他把酒壶砰的一声放在栏杆上（现在他的手也开始疼了）——前妻和法官那件丑闻之后，他必须尽快远离那些流言蜚语。他抑制不住，也不想抑制脑中的那个声音，告诉他快跑快跑快跑。

所以现在他坐着皇家海军的船，带着他的全部财产（在离婚之后，他剩的东西并不多），全世界那么多地方，他的目的地是天杀的殖民地，而且他身上还没有足够的威士忌把自己灌到不省人事。

一只海豚跃出船首前方的水面，熟练地翻了个身，然后落回水中。

他骂了一句。旁边的水手们相视一笑。很显然，他的热情态度和快活性格已经成为了船员的消遣方式。他不确定自己是应该感到荣幸还是恼怒，但是当他们递给他掺水的烈酒的时候（很难喝，但也是酒，他可不会挑三拣四），他决定选择心存感激。

他的余光捕捉到了什么动静，无声克制却又紧张迅速。他转过身。那里站着两个水手，紧接着变成四个，他们激烈地交谈着，沮丧地打着手势。那不是……他看了一眼瞭望台，那里目前没有人。就连McCoy也知道那里不该没人站岗，一分钟空岗都不行，也就是说问题非常严重，哨兵宁愿冒险因擅自离岗而受罚，只是为了不走漏风声。妈的，他就知道他会死在这艘船上。跨洋旅行太危险了。

他不知道他们是否注意到他在偷偷朝他们谈话的地方移动，或者说，直接走过去才是更好的办法。因为他的张望，水手长警告地瞪了他一眼，他想着还是待在原地比较好。

他皱眉看着水手长让那个在瞭望台站岗的人下到船舱。哨兵明显被什么东西吓到了，McCoy觉得这不是个好迹象。据他所知——而且他对海上旅行了解甚少——这样的反应只有两种解释（见鬼，McCoy突然想到，可能两种同时出现，他可真走运），大到足够造成危险的暴风雨，或者海盗。他想不到哪一个更糟。

McCoy倚着栏杆，又举起酒壶喝了口酒，一边仔细看着海平面。什么也没有。

大约十分钟之后，乘客们被打发回了船舱。McCoy只是叹了口气，想着上帝是不是在嘲笑他。因为之前离其他乘客太远，他是最后被送下去的乘客，他们几人才刚来到通往下层的舱板。

一位之前和他一起打扑克的水手走到他身边。

“我们要回船舱？”McCoy问那人，一边看着对方身后在和水手长争论的船长。

那位水手嘟囔着什么乘客在甲板上会让水手们分心，而且……而且船长和水手长就在舱板旁边谈话。

“好吧。”McCoy心不在焉地说，“反正我也厌倦新鲜空气了。”他绕过水手走向舱板，争吵的声音压得非常低。

他放慢了脚步，装出一副随意的样子。风声太大了，他只能捕捉到一些片段。

“不行……乘客……恐慌……”

“船员……进取号……听到……医疗……追我们……”

“但是……发现……没有……援助……如果……他们想……”

“追上……要么……战斗……绝对……不让……他们想要的……”

这听起来太他妈的可怕了，他还是没有足够的威士忌。

看来追他们的海盗船叫进取号，而且很显然，这艘船名声很大，但是他还听到了有关医疗——医疗援助？如果发生激战，是的，他们绝对需要救治，但是听上去，如果交火他们肯定会成为海盗的俘虏。听上去几乎像，是那些海盗需要医疗援助。

McCoy嗤了一声。海盗会这样做吗？如果船员生病了，他们大概会高兴地划开那人的喉咙，夺走那人的财产或者职位，这多简单。或许船上有传染病，但是这也讲不通。他们很可能会把生病的人扔到海里，防止疾病传染，如果他们占了病人财产的话，那他们可能还是会得病。就连不是通缉犯的水手们也不怎么注重卫生。

如果海盗抓他们的话，他什么也做不了。他是个医生，不是水手。

幸运的是，这艘船上没有人知道他是医生，而他绝对不会直接把自己交到一群得了瘟疫的残忍海盗手中。如果他们威胁某人，或许他会屈服，但是他们应该知道这样规模的船是没有军医的。也有可能他们根本不需要医疗援助，他们最感兴趣的是那些抢劫掳掠的勾当。他坐在自己的床上，礼貌地无视了他的室友，后者也同样无视了他。这是他们的“默契协议”。

McCoy无力地揉了揉自己的头发，深深叹出一口气。

他的酒壶已经空了。

\---

他们很快追上了双桅船，对方被迫接受了他们的登船要求。这件事上，他们通过旗语进行了激烈的争论，大致上是这样的：

进取号：需要医疗援助。

双桅船：需要医疗援助个屁。

进：反正我们会追上你们的。

双：我们没有医生，请离开。

进：哈哈，真好笑。准备接受登船检查吧。

双：.……行吧，但别耍花招！

大体上讲，Jim很满意他们不止拦住了那艘船，还节省了对他们来说非常宝贵的时间和精力。这样方便多了。但是得意感下面还潜伏着担心和忧虑。只要他们查明那艘船上到底有没有医生，他们就会知晓Chekov的命运。Jim暗自思忖。

与此同时，Spock负责完成了大部分的准备工作，和双桅船协调，原来那艘船叫法拉格特号。那是艘维护良好的船，像大多数海军船只一样，但没什么特别的地方。不像进取号一样有着优美的线条。那艘船没有一点美感。完全是为实用设计的，在某种程度上有着独特的魅力。那艘船和进取号难以媲美，但是Jim看得出那是艘好船。

他看着海军船员忙碌着，将小艇固定在一起，调整船帆。他们显然很紧张，因为被海盗拦截，这是可以理解的，但他们也是出色的水手。他们或许可以与军队相比。这样规模的双桅船很少会被攻击。这种船只没什么值钱东西，通常是负责传信和侦查。所以这些船员们在海军学的更多的是航海知识，而非战斗技巧。船员人数不多，但配合默契，互相非常熟悉。Jim试着积攒些认同感，但他真的没有心情认同对方。

“登船队准备好了，船长。一切就绪。”Spock说，微微侧了下身。Jim转身看向跳板。他能看到法拉格特号的船长和几名手下站在对面以示欢迎，不过Jim非常清楚他们绝对不是真正地欢迎。他们的剑收在鞘中，Jim能够看出他们并未配有枪支，这是件好事。

“我们可不能让他们等太久。”Jim拍了一下Spock的肩膀，大步朝跳板走去。

“的确，船长。”Spock回答，扬起一边眉毛，看上去似乎是在微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

Jim发现登船队除了他自己之外，还有Uhura、Reynolds、Williams、Farrow和Johns，而Sulu紧张地站在他们旁边，一脸憔悴。那人几乎所有休息时间都待在船舱，而现在他看上去比平时更苍白了。他的脸上带着恐慌的神情，特别是紧锁的眉头。

“船长……”他结结巴巴地说，声音沙哑，双眼发红，“我……我……”

Jim转头没有看他，而是盯着法拉格特号说，“请求允许。”

Sulu啪的一下敬了个礼，但看上去不怎么标准。很显然，除了害怕和感激，Sulu不知道做何感想。Jim想着所有人之中，Sulu有权第一时间知道情况。

Jim又匆匆瞥了他们一眼，除了舵手和翻译官还有他自己没有带手枪之外，没有任何问题。这样的安排是合理的。威胁是存在的，就在希望的橄榄枝背后。

他第一个跳上跳板，动作灵敏，左右两边紧跟着Uhura和Sulu。其他人在他们后面。

法拉格特号上的氛围有些紧张。法拉格特号上的所有人都很紧张，特别是船长。

“欢迎来到法拉格特号。”船长从咬紧的牙关中挤出这句话，语气生硬，而且带着怒火。旁边那位貌似是大副的男人谨慎地盯着Jim一行人。他们是通情达理的人，Jim能够与他们谈判。实际上，他觉得他们有一点像Spock。

“谢谢你。”Jim严肃地说，“我必须道歉，船长您叫……”

“Smith。”那人不客气地说，眼中散发着怒火。

“Smith船长，我很抱歉截住了您的船，为您带来麻烦，耽误了您的行程。我的一名船员患病严重，我们急需医生。”Jim说，“你应该知道，为了救他，我们会做任何事。”

Smith船长看上去依然想要打架，而他的大副似乎只是有些好奇。Jim非常清楚海盗不以他们的忠诚或者信用而出名。Jim也知道，他的船员是例外，并且非常自此为傲——而且，这让他们的效率翻了十倍。

“就算是这样，我们也没有任何医疗援助可以提供给你们。”Smith船长的语气难掩怒意。

Jim点了点头。“让我们打开天窗说亮话。你不信任我们，不管我说什么，你也不会相信，但事实就是这样，我们真的只是想找个医生。希望不会有人因此受伤，”Jim迅速解释道，举起双手示意友好，“我只是想说，在不得已的时候，我们会保护自己。说了这么多你也不会相信我们，我想即使你们有医生，你也不会轻易交出来。而且身为海军，你的责任是在不随意危及船员的情况下尽可能地袭击围剿敌人。我相信你是个可敬的人。”

船长说，“是的。”

Jim点了点头，至少他们意见一致，“考虑到以上情况，我只能请求你把所有船员和乘客都叫到甲板上。我的船员会确认无人遗漏。如果你们没有医生，我们绝对会安静地离开，没有任何埋怨。如果你们有医生……那我们到时候再说，行吗？”

“我们有的选吗？”船长怒吼道。

Jim耸了耸肩，“你可以拒绝，不过只能自食恶果。想要求助真的就这么恶劣吗？为了救命？”

船长冷酷的表情没有动摇，但是过了一会他点了点头。

他的大副立即下达命令，理智又沉着。他似乎非常肯定他们处于上风。船长继续盯着Jim。他上前两步，眼神敏锐，对Jim说，“我听过不少进取号船长的有趣事迹。”

“是吗？”Jim貌似无知地说，“我一直都喜欢听八卦故事。”

Smith船长低声说，“有人说你无恶不作，比任何海盗都要残暴。也有人说你像贵族一样彬彬有礼。”

“他们是这样说的？”Jim回应，睁大的双眼满是无辜。

“我很想弄清楚，”Smith继续说，“哪一个故事更贴近真相。”

Jim露出一个微笑，“不同的人对同一个人的看法也是不同的。”

Smith生硬地点了下头，扯出一个假笑，然后和他的大副谈话去了。

当乘客们带着各色紧张神情来到甲板的时候，Jim的微笑消失了。

他们希望渺茫。

刚刚的两个小时之内，McCoy在他的舱房里感叹充满讽刺的人生，并且知道他要死在海盗手中了。这不是他计划中的新生活，特别是考虑到他马上就要死了，但是说真的，他并没有什么计划，所以他也没什么可抱怨的。

虽然是海盗袭击，但是下来说明情况的水手只是表面看着紧张，实际上非常冷静，不过水手所说的也是McCoy已经知道的事情。老实讲，考虑到目前的形势，甲板上的氛围倒是很放松。

水手们像是接受视察一样排成一列，乘客们别扭地聚集在舱板旁边，这样的场景感觉很突兀。不知为何，McCoy有种要被处决的感觉。

有些令人震惊的是，几小时之前海平面还是空无一物，而现在一艘大船就靠在他们旁边。很奇怪，上一秒他们还是大海中唯一的船只，下一秒就被海盗袭击了。McCoy之前还以为海上安全得很。

那些海盗让人颇感意外，看上去有组织有纪律，像海军一样专业。McCoy只看一眼就能知道他们非常健康，而且出奇地是，很干净。当然有那么一点不修边幅，但是很体面。

最令人深刻的是船长。他穿着一件白衬衫，袖口卷起，上面罩着一件有纹理的黄色背心，像金子一样泛着光泽，领口衬托出硬朗的下颌线。浅褐色的马裤，黑色抛光的及膝长靴。他的脖间系着一条蓝色的围巾，和他的眼睛颜色一样。

McCoy嗤了一声——一个自恋的海盗船长。他留心观察着那些海盗，看着他们经过缩手缩脚的乘客身边，很可能是要到下面抢盗财物，肆意破坏。他注意到他们都有着某种颜色标志，多数人都穿着不同类型的红色衣服，以及不同的装饰——最让人惊讶的是，那些装饰的品味都很不错。

他决定不能低估的那位非裔女士，戴着非常漂亮的木雕首饰，和她的深色皮肤颜色接近，他猜测是为了在做坏事时不易被发现。那个亚裔男人，看上去好像晕船了，这对海盗来说似乎很奇怪，他的上衣是土黄色的，腰间系着一条飘逸的丝绸围巾，一只胳膊上也戴着一条类似的丝巾。McCoy的目光扫过那些船员。无论他们缺少什么，范儿倒是不少。

到下面搜查的海盗船员回到甲板，其中一人对海盗船长说，“下面没问题，船长。所有人都在这里。”

两位船长短暂地交谈了几句，突然让McCoy想起他是如何和他的前岳父岳母交流。然后海盗船长来到受惊的平民面前。

“早上好。”他没有扯着嗓子高喊，但声音依然响亮，“我为我们带来的不便而道歉，但是情况紧急。我的一位船员病得很重，我们没有船医。”

不可能，McCoy心想，对海盗们来说，医生可不是最需要的东西。

“我们只是想要救我们的船员。”

哇喔，这家伙真的很厉害。就连McCoy都觉得他听上去很真诚。虽然没有人真正相信他，但那个船长的确知道如何感召对方。

“船员中没有军医。我不想牵涉平民，但这艘船是我们最后的希望。我的船员根本撑不到最近的港口，所以我必须问你们——如果你们中任何人有任何医疗知识，我请求你，请上前一步。”

接着是死一般的沉默，海盗船长诚恳地看着乘客们，但是McCoy并没有把他放在心上。他的演技太好了，根本看不出他真实的意图。McCoy观察着其他登船的海盗船员，想要寻找线索。那个亚裔男人看上去甚至更苍白了，McCoy眯起眼睛，那人可能出了一身冷汗。深色皮肤的女士虽然脸上什么表情也没有，但是她站在亚裔身边的姿态，充满了保护和支持，暗示着她的关心和同情。

最重要的是，他们看上去不像是准备屠杀所有人的样子，所以到目前为止，McCoy非常知足。他把注意力重新移回船长身上，同时后者开口说道，“我知道我们看起来像是野蛮的海盗，但我们只是被误解而已。我们的本性是善良的。”McCoy觉得这全都是胡扯。他抬头看了一眼天空。这么好的天气被他们毁了，该死的海盗。

然后不知为何，那船长改变了策略。短短几秒钟之内，他的态度从指挥官，变成了你的老友。该死的，他知道那小子是个专业的骗子，但这也太厉害了吧。天哪！残暴的海盗船长很会摆布人，McCoy狠狠地提醒自己，就连McCoy也开始管他叫“那小子”了。如果这还不算厉害的话，那McCoy不知道什么才算。

“那么我来问问你们，”船长跳起来坐到一个木桶上，语气随意友好，“我只是想找个医生拯救我朋友兼同伴的性命，就这么难让人相信吗？没有人会伤害你们，更不会威胁你们。我们不是无情的杀手。我们讲道理，我们有奋斗的目标，虽然有时候不知道为什么会违反法律。但是现在我们唯一想要的是医生，仅此而已。”

“让我来问问你。”McCoy大声喊道，其他乘客立即让开一条路，想要避开可能的冲突，McCoy和船长目光交汇，“你就那么肯定船上有医生？你自己说了，这种规模的船不会有医生。乘客中碰巧有医生的可能性有多大？”

McCoy屏住呼吸等待着回应——船长的蓝眼睛仔细观察着他。他希望自己不会成为杀鸡儆猴的对象。时间一秒秒过去，他的手掌开始出汗，但他没有退缩。

船长点了点头，“几率不大。但是……”他耸了耸肩，“希望和微乎其微的机会是唯一能让我的领航员活命的东西。”他得意地笑了，“海盗是亡命之徒。”

McCoy半点头半耸肩地表示赞同，想要装出冷漠的态度，而内心有些不安。虽然他知道海盗是什么样的人，还有那个船长的心机之深，但他仍在考虑那个船长扔给他们的问题。为什么他们的故事那么不可相信？这并不是不可信的故事。水手生病死去的原因数不胜数，很多船上都没有医生。

不，是因为他们仅仅为了一个人不辞辛劳，为了拯救那人的性命，他们付出了坚定、衷心的巨大努力。很多合法运营的船只都做不到这样全身心地投入。而这些海盗知道他们到底想要什么，他们想要行善，纯粹的善事。或许这就是问题的关键。

没有人会相信一船罪犯会比遵纪守法的普通人，有更多的同情心、友爱和忠诚。看着那些人站立走路的姿态，看着他们仅用眼神就能交流，McCoy能够相信这些法外之徒不像是凶残的暴徒，更像是亲密无间的战友。

船长看着所有乘客，片刻之后，他跳下木桶，立正站在那里，散发着威信和克制。“如果生病的是其他人，现在我可能也放弃了，但是我们的领航员，”那双蓝眼睛如冷风般扫过人群，“只有十七岁。”

十七岁。十七岁——甚至还没有成年。如此年轻的生命绝对值得拯救。这孩子还有大把的年岁，而他在人生开始之前就要死在一艘海盗船阴暗发霉的舱底。他可能是个孤儿，或者离家出走，除了成为海盗没有别的活路。这是个残酷的世界，所有人都知道，McCoy也知道。或许McCoy在给自己找个归处时，他可以……做点好事。McCoy已经做好了决定，去他妈的海盗船长，那人知道怎样说服他。他们都可以下地……所有的怒火都随着叹息消失了，他接受了自己的命运。

毕竟十七岁比他的小侄女大不了多少。

McCoy及时从幻想中回过神，他注意到两位船长在进行简单的告别。他不知道这种情况下，正确的礼节是什么，所以他决定采用最直接的办法。

海盗船长登上跳板，McCoy大步走过去，大声喊道，“喂！海盗船长。”

男人立即转过身，“我叫Kirk。”

McCoy站在跳板前，大胆地伸出一只手，开始自我介绍，“Leonard H. McCoy医生愿为你效劳。请求登船，先生？”

一时之间，没有人说话，海盗船长的脸上写满了惊讶。然后他的表情完全变了，那双蓝眼睛里闪着狂喜，他的身形放松下来，脸上是McCoy见过最离谱的笑容，嘴巴都要咧到耳朵边了，然后他开始跳舞。

McCoy的手被握住了，但这不是简单的握手，他突然发现自己被脑子显然疯掉的海盗拉进一个尴尬的拥抱。他离得太近了，抱得太紧了，McCoy勉强听得清楚有人上气不接下气地说着“感谢上帝”。McCoy相当不自在地来回扭动挣扎，就在他觉得自己成功表达了自己不满、船长后退一点的时候，这似乎只是让剩下的登船队员能够有机会对他做类似的“骚扰”。那个生病的亚洲男人抱着他不肯松开，紧紧地握着他的手，看上去马上就要哭了。令人感激的是，那个非裔女士只是拍了拍McCoy的背。

而此时此刻，不怎么喜欢肢体接触的McCoy连跳船的心都有了。他想过好几种不同的反应，被海盗们团团抱住是他绝对想不到的。而拯救他的人，是Smith船长。

“McCoy医生——”在说他的职称时，船长语气中带着明显的不赞同。“你要理解，一有机会……”说到这儿他瞪了Kirk船长一眼，“为了我的船员以及乘客的安全，我有责任继续航行，这样才能组织及时的……对抗手段。”

McCoy转身面向脸色冷淡的船长，他猜到差不多也是如此——这是这个男人唯一的选择了——但是内心深处，他怀疑Kirk船长不会这么轻易地牺牲一个乘客。“我理解，Smith船长。”他郑重地说，“在他们计划对抗手段的时候……别忘了提到我的名字。”

“我会通报你被绑架了。你有任何想让我联系的人吗？”

他的回答让他的胃犯恶心，“没有，谢谢你，船长。”

男人点了点头，他的眼中带着微妙的怜悯，McCoy不知不觉地转身看向那些狂喜不止的海盗们。非常奇怪，他不知道该作何反应。这是个非常特殊的局面，主动让自己被绑架。他想要保持警惕，甚至是想要憎恨那些海盗，但是他们让人恨不起来，不知道为什么，这让他感到非常沮丧。

事态发展有些混乱，这些恶棍毫不费力就表现得很迷人，魅力十足。McCoy突然想到，跟他们走是个非常糟糕的主意，但是该死的，现在已经来不及回头了。

看着那些热情友好的笑脸以及船长的蓝眼睛，他结结巴巴地说道，“我要到楼下去拿我的东西。”这根本不是正确的术语，接着他立即逃向下面的舱房。

Leonard McCoy从来都不喜欢船，对巨大的水域也没有特殊的钟爱。海中到处都是危险。坐着木头和帆布组成的脆弱玩意儿横跨大海，只有疯子才会这么做。有太多种零件故障的可能，鬼知道有时候即使一切正常运行，船只依然会沉海。

而且碰巧他认为溺水是一种相当糟糕的死法。

James T. Kirk有些沾沾自喜。实际上是欣喜若狂。Chekov尚未脱险，但至少现在他还有一线生机。

医生的出现让Jim兴奋不已，甚至把那人拉进一个热情肆意的拥抱，结果怂恿了其他人进行了类似的行为。想到医生当时不自在的尴尬神情，Jim忍不住笑出了声。那人突然的羞怯真的很滑稽，但同时也让Jim非常好奇。

医生刚才挺身而出表明身份的时候似乎对自己非常肯定，但是之后他的勇气和自信突然间消失了，他简直是逃回舱房去拿自己的东西。或许那人只是在紧张，觉得自己已经全盘托出。但是他应该足够聪明，能够想明白自己还没有失去利用价值，Jim他们依然非常看重他。

不对，医生这样的反应是因为之前的肢体接触。实际上，自从发现他们和典型的海盗不同之后，医生就开始不安。看来医生更喜欢可以预料到的局面，而不是未知无常。Jim倚着跳板暗自发笑，Spock会喜欢这个人的。

Jim跳下来，走向Smith船长，并且希望自己脸上的微笑坦诚而不自大，很显然人们经常错误解读他的表情。

“所以，”他边走到Smith船长面前边说，“好奇问一下，你知道你的船上有医生吗？”

船长看了他一眼，一脸“就算事实如此，什么样的蠢货会肯定回答”的表情。如果Smith船长不配合的话，海盗绝对会处决他杀一儆百。他最终说道，“我并不知道。McCoy看起来不像医生，你懂我意思吧。老实讲，他是个很不错的聊天对象，但是他从不谈自己的事。”船长耸了耸肩，“而我不喜欢刺探别人的隐私。”

\---

总而言之，从头到尾考虑下来，McCoy真的不知道他是怎么陷入目前的情况。很显然是因为各种倒霉的事加上悲剧和厄运。什么人或者什么东西总和他过不去。有趣的是——他不记得打破过什么镜子，或者经过梯子下面，或者挡住了猫的路，无论那只猫是不是黑猫。他大概是无意中被选为了老天爷的出气筒。他一点也不喜欢这种意外的人生变化。

不过，再想想看，这有一部分是他的错。他承认自己是医生。他非要出头和海盗头子理论。他决定坐船去美洲。而现在他所能做的，只有收拾自己的行李，然后就可以欢快地登上那个飘在海上的死亡陷阱，上面满是残忍的海盗。他到底是怎么想的？他麻木地拖着身子穿过走廊。被海盗绑架的反应应该是怎样的？他在门外停下了，等待答案出现在木门纹理的旋涡中，或者是等待着上帝的指示，他不确定到底是在等哪一个。不过这也不重要了，就像即将发生的事情一样，已经无所谓了。

他叹了口气，重重地打开门，他的沉思什么用也没有。他所有的行李都在这个房间里，因为他觉得把自己的医疗器具放在行李舱不安全，而且他带的衣物也不多，因此他所有的东西都能装进两个中号旅行箱，以及一个挂在肩上的医疗包。

这些行李全都带在身上会有点吃力，他甚至有些希望能找人帮忙，但他觉得自己一个人没问题。他一边想着，一边把他的东西塞回旅行箱。

等所有东西都装好捆好之后，McCoy转过身准备离开房间时，他被门口的一个海军水手吓了一跳。他差点被自己的箱子绊倒。

“我的天，小子！”他大喊，“你吓死我了。”他的心跳得异常地块。“有事吗？”当水手没有立即回应的时候，他问道，那人脸上带着相当矛盾的表情，混杂着愧疚、怒意和害怕。

“你不能跟他们走。”年轻人说，绷紧的声音激动无比，他可能比那个急需医生救治的海盗少年大不了多少。

McCoy紧张地笑了，水手的关心让他有些感动，“不必担心我，孩子。而且那些人也没给我什么选择的余地。”

“你不懂。”他说，双眼瞪得更大了，绷紧下巴，然后举起手枪指着McCoy的胸口，“我没打算让你选。”


	3. Chapter 3

甲板上一阵沉默，然后一个水手少年走向海军大副，那少年棕色头发，瘦长脸型，眼神灵敏。他们低声交流了片刻，然后水手朝舱口走去，和McCoy刚才的路线一样。  
Jim给了海军大副一个疑问的眼神。那人露出一个微笑，“他去帮医生拿行李了。”  
Jim歪着脑袋点了点头，看着那个年轻人消失在舱口。“看来他和McCoy走得很近。”他随意地推测道，一个开放式的提问。  
大副和船长交换了一个眼神。“并不，至少我没注意到。”船长说。  
“Robert是个好孩子，但他过得很苦，十岁时就成了孤儿。而且海上的生活不容易。”  
Jim瞥了Sulu一眼，后者一直专注地盯着对方的船长和大副。Jim用下巴指了指McCoy和那个年轻人离开的方向。Sulu立即离开海盗同伴的身边，沉默地朝通往船舱的方向走去。  
Smith船长看上去更像是生气而不是担心，他张开嘴，但是Jim毫不畏惧的目光让他闭上了嘴。  
“那个少年——他父母怎么死的？”  
Smith愣了一下，惊讶地张着嘴，像是突然意识到什么，“他们是被海盗杀死的。”  
Jim转过脸看着海面，生与死只有一线之隔，没有人知道那条分界线在哪里，但却是艺术家、诗人、作曲家以及梦想家常常探讨的主题——只是多数情况下，只有死亡而已。

\---

“你不是真的想这样做，孩子。”McCoy慢慢举起手，摆出世界通用投降的手势。“不必有人受伤。”  
“你说的对。”年轻人说，握着枪的手微微发抖。他用枪老练，但是他很紧张，或者说，很激动。“没有人会受伤。如果你跟他们走，他们会伤害你的。”  
“如果我不跟他们走，他们会伤害我，还会伤害更多人。不管怎样，他们都会抓到我的。”McCoy说。  
“不！我们可以和他们打一场！”这孩子有勇气，McCoy看着不断晃动的枪口心想，只是可能勇敢过头了。  
“听着，孩子，如果他们总会抓到我，为什么还要浪费那些反抗中将会失去的生命呢？”他开始讲道理。  
“他们不会抓到你的。”少年说。  
“我想他们会的。”他谨慎地回应。  
“我会杀了你。”少年说，枪口突然停止了晃动，“我不会让他们得到想要的。”McCoy愣了片刻，不确定该说些什么。  
“为什么？”他终于开口问道。  
“他们是海盗！他们不值得任何人的帮助！他们全都应该下地狱！”少年大声喊。希望有人能够能到他的声音。  
“所以我就要去死？说真的，这听起来不太公平。”McCoy说道，想要拖延时间。他所有的东西都装在箱子里，房间里没有任何可以防身的武器。这孩子是很年轻，但他依然是海军士兵，而且他手里有把枪。McCoy只能通过言语拖延时间。  
显然这一次，时间站在他这一边。那个亚裔海盗默默出现在视线中，站在年轻海员身后。除了充血的眼睛之外，他看上去不再像是生病的样子了。他的表情是凶恶的坚定。  
McCoy依然呆立在那里，但是接着他说，“不要对他下手太重。”  
亚裔男人似乎没有听到他说的话，而那个少年顿时暴跳如雷。他面部扭曲，涨红了脸，大声吼道，“你以为我有那么傻，会上你的当？你根本就不在乎，对吗？你想和他们一起走！你和他们一样坏！”  
然后他的枪被夺走，脑袋撞在门楣上，接着他晕倒在地板上。  
McCoy立即跪在少年身边，检查他的脉搏和瞳孔。年轻人似乎没什么大碍，如果他没有因为违抗命令什么的被免职的话。谁知道海军军规是怎样的？McCoy很高兴少年还活着，虽然醒来之后会头痛剧烈，McCoy起抬头看着他突然出现的救星。  
亚裔男人朝跪在那里的他伸出一只手。  
他握着那人的手站起来，“我说了不要对他下手太重。”  
让McCoy惊讶的是，那个海盗笑着说，“还可以更重。”然后他拿着McCoy较大的那个箱子走了。  
“我们就把他晾在这儿？”McCoy在他身后愤慨地喊道。  
海盗转过身耸了耸肩，“他不会有事的。而且，我们在赶时间。”  
McCoy生气地哼了一声，迅速拿起他剩下的东西。他绝对不想承认，因为刚才发生的事情，他不想离开那个海盗的视线。他之前从未被威胁过，至少不是那么严重的威胁，而他发现自己……在害怕，特别是在救他的人是个海盗的情况下。  
气氛再次紧张起来，双方都担心会发生冲突。Jim最担心的是医生，但不是他的人身安全，Sulu能够保护好他，Jim担心的是他的精神状态。如果医生被吓到，他们只能违背医生意愿带走他。首先，绑架会遭到海军攻击，而自愿牺牲不会。第二，医生可能不再愿意配合。  
不过Sulu和医生回到甲板的时候，他们两人看上去没有什么变化。但是Smith船长没有像Jim一样松了口气。  
“我的手下呢？他怎么了？”船长厉声问道。  
Sulu张开嘴准备回应， Jim准备好了面对可能出现的状况。但是医生打断了他们两人。  
“他没事，船长。那孩子只是过于热情了。他昏过去了，我检查了一下，他不会有事的。”  
Smith生硬地点了点头，对Kirk说，“如果你们的要求得到了满足，劳驾离开我的船，我将不胜感激。”  
Sulu已经领着医生来到Jim的身侧，于是Kirk朝进取号的方向退了一步，他的船员们领会了他的暗示，开始护送医生走过跳板。  
Kirk照着他曾学过的姿势，给海军船长敬了个简单的军礼，然后说，“不必道谢。”接着他爬上跳板，在那里站了一会儿。“祝你一路顺风，平安返航。再见。”他半鞠了一躬，然后离开了。  
他回到进取号，敏捷地跳下跳板。因为医生的出现，甲板上乱哄哄的，而医生似乎有些不知所措。  
“Spock，解开连着法拉格特号的锁链，开始航行吧。”  
正在和医生进行相当激烈的“瞪眼比赛”的Spock转过身点了点头。Sulu走去掌舵，在路过医生时拍了拍医生的肩膀。  
与此同时，Kirk带着友好的微笑和没有威胁的肢体语言走向医生，像是把医生当成一只受惊的动物。医生没有注意他，而是在观察准备起航的船员。Jim有种感觉，医生在分析处理他所看到的一切，寻找他可以利用的弱点。McCoy似乎是一只披着羊皮的狼，最好身为捕食者接近他，而不是猎物。  
“所以，刚才下面发生了什么？”在两艘船分开时，Jim用下巴指了指法拉格特号，一边问道。  
“那孩子想要救我，不让我帮助你们。而结果是，他为了达到目的宁愿杀了我。”McCoy解释。  
“这……”Jim说，“没道理啊。”  
“如果你认为海盗们都是渣滓，所有帮助他们的人都应该下地狱的话，这就有道理了。因为我自愿跟你们走，所以他觉得我是个叛徒。”医生耸肩说道，同时Spock来到两人身边。  
“Spock。”Jim说，一只手扶着McCoy的胳膊，让他转身面对着纤瘦的大副。医生明显畏缩了一下，但Jim不确定是因为他的手，还是因为Spock。Spock似乎让医生有些紧张，“这位是Leonard McCoy医生。”  
Spock慢慢点了点头。  
“Spock是我的大副。”  
McCoy也点了点头，从头到脚打量着Spock的外貌和表情。别的不说，McCoy医生是个非常敏锐的人。  
完成观察之后，McCoy转身对Jim说，“我想有位病人在等着我，船长。”  
Spock扬起眉毛，“你的热情令人欣慰。”  
McCoy瞪了他一眼，眼神足以让岩石融化。Jim倒是乐于看戏。很少有人能够和Spock抗争。  
“我可不知道如果他死了，你们会对我做什么。”McCoy低声吼道。  
Spock给了Jim一个严肃的眼神，Jim点了点头，再次挽着医生的胳膊，领着他朝舱口走去。  
“McCoy医生。”Jim保持放轻自己的力度，“我希望你能够尽量理解。你是我们的客人。没有人会伤害你，或者骚扰你。如果这样的话，我将追究他们的责任，并且公正处理。在这艘船上，你非常安全。”  
McCoy瞥了Spock一眼，接着再次看向Jim，脸上的表情像是在说“我还是相信眼见为凭”，然后先于两人走进了进取号的船舱。  
Spock和Jim交换了一个惊讶的眼神。Jim咧着嘴笑了出来。他开始喜欢这个医生了，他们的确需要一个专职医生。Spock询问地看了他一眼，但是McCoy的叫喊让两人都大吃一惊。“你们还来不来？我自己找不到病人的，你们知道吧。”  
Jim笑得更灿烂了。“我喜欢他。”他对Spock说，然后跳下了通往下层甲板的梯子。  
当McCoy来到病房时，他有些惊讶，这里存货充足，一应俱全。这个房间很显然被改成了专门的医务室。  
“他叫什么名字？”他一边走近一边问，躺在小矮床上的黄色卷发年轻人似乎神志不清，一个黑发男人坐在床边的椅子上。那人立即站起身。  
“你找到医生了！感谢上帝！我知道你能做到，船长。”他带着明显的苏格兰土腔。McCoy愣了片刻，男人的血统让他倍感惊讶（这里离苏格兰远得很），然后他等待着对方回答他的问题。  
“啊，抱歉，医生。这小伙儿叫Chekov，Pavel Andreiovich Chekov。我是Montgomery Scott，但是大家都叫我Scotty。非常高兴见到你，医生。”男人握住McCoy的手不停地上下摇晃。  
“Leonard McCoy。”他回答，一边借着握手和苏格兰人交换位置，以便靠近他的病人。  
“你知道Chekov先生的情况吗？”他问道。  
“一开始似乎是普通的感冒。我们没有太担心，但是最终情况恶化了。他总是感到疲惫，还会晕倒。”  
McCoy正忙着测量少年的心率和体温，但是他依然专注地听着。Jim非常满意。  
“他会突然感觉很冷，或者发高烧，全身颤抖。”  
McCoy检查了少年的双眼，然后仔细听他的呼吸声，“他有过痉挛吗？”  
“痉挛？”男人重复道。  
“像癫痫一样，全身紧绷抽搐。”McCoy解释。男人不说话了，McCoy得到了答案。站在阴影中的Kirk确认道，“是的，他有过两次，程度较轻。”  
McCoy点了点头，怀疑地看了Kirk一眼，可能是因为Kirk确切地说到了“程度较轻”。他已经掀开了毯子和少年的上衣，轻轻按压胸口左侧胸肌下面的地方。  
McCoy坐回椅子，显然非常满意，然后开始在他的包中翻找东西，把一些工具放在旁边的桌子上。Jim咳了一声，McCoy抬头看了一眼，接着继续找东西。  
“没你们什么事了，赶紧离开我的医务室，别打扰我工作。”  
“你的……”Kirk气急败坏地说，语气透着惊讶和不满，与此同时Scotty拉着他离开了房间。  
“你听到他说的话……他的医务室！”他们离开的时候，Kirk继续说着。  
McCoy摇了摇头，露出一个沉默的微笑，然后开始工作。首先：退烧并补充水分。  
最先发现医生回到甲板上的人是Sulu。Jim能看到他握着木制船舵的指节因为用力而发白。Jim来到他身边，轻轻接过舵。Sulu投出一个感激的眼神，然后大步走向医生。无声的默契展示出船员互相了解之深。  
医生只是冲Sulu点了点头，没有停下脚步，直直朝Jim走来。  
他们走近的时候，Jim听到了他们最后的对话。  
“你们之前去过比平时更温暖的地方吗？蚊虫多的地方？”医生问。  
“是的。我们被吹离航线，最后来到了北非。”Sulu回答，他依然看上去提心吊胆。两人走到Kirk身边。医生显然没有看出Sulu非常担心他的朋友。  
“Kirk船长。”医生对他说。  
“McCoy医生。”他回应道。  
“你的手下得了疟疾。”他们沉默地消化着这一信息。疟疾是可以治愈的，但也很容易致命。“我还不知道他能不能活下来，”Kirk能感觉到全体船员都在听着，并且在这一瞬间心灰意冷，“但他还有机会病愈。”医生继续说，“我希望你能理解，即使我们倾尽所能，现在也可能太迟了。但是我绝对不会放弃。他需要不间断的照顾，而我需要帮助。也就是说，我随时随刻都需要你的手下给我当助手，行吗？”  
“当然，McCoy医生。我们会满足你的一切需求。”Jim茫然地回答，同时McCoy转身打算回到他的病人身边。但是Jim的语气让他转回了身。  
“还有希望，知道吗。那孩子年轻体壮。很有可能恢复。”他主动说道。  
“谢谢你，医生。”Jim回答。  
毫无疑问，那孩子情况的确很糟，但他是个斗士，他不会放弃。McCoy的时间过得很模糊。有船员会给他带吃的。每天给他当护士的船员都是不同的人。当他有空闲时间的时候（并不多），他会在医务室里睡觉，躺在病人旁边那张床上。McCoy定期给那个孩子服用奎宁，剩下的时间都用来对付发烧了，给少年退烧，给他裹上毯子保暖，然后再次给他退烧。保持少年体内水分充足是个不曾中断的挑战。他一直都在高度专注地拼命工作，伴随着时不时的恐慌。这个海盗少年是McCoy唯一的护身符。  
在他来进取号五天之后，那少年第一次睁开了眼睛。绝对是神志不清，但至少他醒了。有时候他会小声嘟囔，多数时候都是俄语。又过了三天，他恢复了神志，此时McCoy已经在这里待一周了。十二天之后，McCoy终于宣布少年可以回到自己的舱房休息。那一天，McCoy终于离开了医务室。  
他扶着年轻海盗回到宿舍，那孩子一路上都在感谢他。他并没有在听——想要听懂那样的口音需要非常专注。把那孩子送回舱房之后，他恍惚地回到医务室，但是当他走到门口的时候，他没有力气跨过门框了。他扶着门框晃了一下。时间过得太模糊了——这艘船对他来说都非常模糊。他只记得船长叫Kurd？还是Kirby？有个叫Scotty的苏格兰人，还有个不帮忙时也一直在这里徘徊的亚裔，还有这艘船！这艘船叫什么？  
他用脑袋抵着门。不知道那艘不让你淹死或者随波漂流的船的名字，这似乎很粗鲁。非常粗鲁。他的礼节去哪儿了？  
“McCoy医生。”一个冷漠的声音从走廊中传来。他慢慢抬起头。不是船长。他之前见过这人。也不是他的“护士”之一。那人皮肤苍白，高挑瘦削，深色眼睛，比那孩子年长，比McCoy年轻。  
“你……？”他开口说。男人皱起眉毛，不过McCoy不太确定自己是怎么把皱眉和那人之前的扑克脸区分出来的。  
“医生，你累了。”男人说。McCoy向前趔趄一步想要去戳男人的胸口。结果他方向歪了，最终扶住了男人的肩膀。  
“你对……显而易见的事……有非常敏锐的观察。”他说。呃，这比他平常的嘲讽弱了很多。  
男人眉间的沟壑加深了，“医生，你一直在忽视自己的身体。我理解我们向你表明了Chekov先生健康的重要性，但是……”  
“是啊，你们说了。你们讲得非常清楚……别以为我不知道，只有他活着我才有用。如果他死了，我知道你们会做什么！”McCoy脚下不稳，走廊似乎在旋转。要么是他在沿着墙向下滑，要么天花板在往上飘。在他摔倒在地板上之前，男人扶住了他。混蛋。他非常乐意晕倒在这里。海盗为什么会在乎他在哪儿睡觉？  
“请跟我来，医生。我带你去餐厅，然后我会给你找个房间，让你能够得到舒适的睡眠，不被打扰。”语气中的不赞同非常明显。  
“为什么？”McCoy含糊地说，男人把他的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，半拽着他穿过走廊，“你们不会是食人魔吧？那我真是太幸运了。”他不停地说着，“但是这讲不通，因为那样的话，你们根本不需要医生。除非你们只吃外人，这都是拐人上船的骗术。”  
然后他被轻轻放在长凳上坐下，面前是一张长桌子。他环顾四周，发现自己身处一个宽敞明亮的房间，这里只有长桌长凳，还有一个高大的男人用一种威胁的方式挥舞着长柄勺。房间里没有其他人，除了那个带他来的男人正在朝掌勺人走去。McCoy心不在焉地看着那两人交谈。他没有力气去管别的事情，而是把头放在刚好出现在他面前的平面上。


	4. Chapter 4

Jim用眼角的余光看到的画面，让他颇为担心。Spock抱着一个人？没错，就是这样。而且他抱的不是其他人，而是那个他们所有人都感激的好医生。而且，Jim曾向医生保证过在他这艘船上是安全的，医生绝对会认为James T. Kirk是个骗子。他跑向Spock。

“Spock，他怎么了？”他追上去问道。

“医生之前一直在忽视自己的身体。我在医务室外面找到他时，他已经快晕倒了。我带他去了餐厅，因为他的体重有明显下降。之后我打算给他找张床休息。不过医生有别的计划。”Spock挪了一下搂着男人的胳膊，让Jim把注意力移到医生身上。该死的，Jim希望抱着男人的那个人是他。这种邋邋遢遢、胡子拉茬的外表真的很适合医生。他的眼袋只是让他看上去更加迷人了。

“我在想，”Spock慢慢说道，他注意到Jim在专注地打量着医生，“把他带到长官宿舍，让他在我的床上休息。”

“你的床？”Jim惊讶地说，然后露出一个狡猾的微笑，“怎么了，Spock先生，你是在脸红吗？”

之前没有，但现在肯定脸红了。Jim扶着他们共用宿舍的门，让Spock把医生抱进来。作为船长和大副，他们共用的宿舍布置妥当，设施齐全，有书架、装饰油画、一张书桌以及真正的床。当然，所有东西都被螺栓固定住了，不过房间非常漂亮。除了床，他们还有各自的吊床。Jim其实更喜欢吊床。而Spock似乎并没有什么偏好。两人的空间之间由帘子隔开，但很少拉上。

Spock把McCoy抱到自己的床上，轻轻把他放下，脱掉他的靴子（Spock当然不会让脏靴子上他的床，Jim心想），然后给他盖上被单和一张薄毯。

他走到帘子前说，“经你允许，船长。”

Jim必须竭尽全力才能不笑出来，他点了点头，Spock把厚重的帘子拉上，隔开McCoy睡觉的区域。

“Spock，关于我们的好医生，你都发现了什么？”Jim问道，招手向Spock示意被固定的桌椅。

“很少，Jim。我和他交谈的机会很少，不过他似乎认为我们是食人的海盗，总体而言，他非常不信任我们。”Spock回答。

“是啊，我也注意到了。”Jim露出一个微笑。但是医生不会一直留在这里。他只是暂时地登上这艘船，他已经完成了他的任务。他很快会离开的。想到这儿，Jim的微笑消失了， Spock……不是轻易付出真心的人。因为McCoy对他们的不信任，他们可能无法说服他加入他们，成为长久的船员。

“你觉得劝他加入的几率有多少？”Jim知道Spock很可能已经了解到自己心生爱慕的问题了。

“考虑到我们需要遵守的规定，几率非常小。”这是Spock的回答。Jim点了点头，仔细地观察着Spock脸上的表情。Spock几乎不会公然地展示对某人的偏爱。他总是沉默寡言，并不是因为腼腆，只是冷漠疏远而已，至少外表上是这样的。他不是那种被情感驱使的人，但是Jim觉得，这只是因为他还没有遇到让他唤起激情以至于让他失去控制的人或事。Spock对医生的反应已经很强烈了，Jim不确定Spock会怎么做。Spock只是不曾体验过这种有关浪漫的强烈情感。看一看Spock到底会不会感到心碎，这倒是很有趣。

“我们的目的地是Volcan港口，对吧？让他在那里下船应该很合适。”Jim说，测试Spock对分离的反应。

“是的。那港口规模足够，有通往各地的客轮。”Spock不带一丝感情地回答。所以，他不是完全不受影响，但也不会痛哭流涕。Jim非常满意。

“好了，回到我们的船……”Jim装模作样地搓着手等待回答。

“是的，船长。Chekov先生在他的舱房休息，但他已经看过地图了……”

McCoy醒来的时候，他的胸口有什么温暖的毛茸茸的东西在动。他睁开双眼，心想幸亏自己对猫不过敏。一只玳瑁猫坐在他的胸上，像是坐在王位上一样。一开始他想把那只猫从自己的个人空间中赶出去，但是片刻之后，他觉得这张床太舒服了，他一点也不想动。而且他喜欢猫。

又过了一会儿，他终于想起来，哦对了，他被可能是食人魔（等等，这想法是从哪儿来的？）的海盗劫持了，而且他不记得自己睡在床上。轻微摇晃的感觉还在，他能够知道他还在一艘船上，但是这个房间的装潢和海盗风格差了十万八千里。墙上挂着深红色和黑色的壁毯，有些老旧的橱柜里装满了书和地图。地板上的地毯看上去相当柔软，也是红色的。房间另一边被帘子隔开了。这张床比McCoy睡过的任何一张床都要舒服，床单柔软光滑，被子看上去是手工制品。这床被褥和这个房间不太配，但是不知道为什么，却让这张床看上去更加神秘、意味深长了。

McCoy听到帘子另一边有人在轻声交谈。他轻轻把那只猫从他的胸口推下去，它好心地没有反抗，窜到帘子后面去了。他站起身，把脚放在厚地毯上，脸上是纯粹享乐主义的微笑。他看到了自己的靴子摆放的位置，然后朝帘子走去。在他拉开帘子之前，交谈声让他停下了动作。

“明天下午一点会遇到暴风雨。我们可以在早上把所有东西绑好，在午餐前把船帆收起来。”

“最好回顾一下紧急程序，检查安全绳，或许可以把上层甲板的板条箱移到下层。”

“如果万不得已，我们必须丢弃那些箱子，我更希望离甲板近一点，而那些我们绝对不能丢的东西必须保护好。”

McCoy清了清喉咙，跺着脚走了几步，然后拉开帘子，他看到了“名字K开头”船长以及“我不让人晕倒在地板上”先生。两人立即站了起来，这样的反应有些奇怪。

“医生，你感觉怎么样？”船长问道，脸上的微笑不知怎的让人感觉有些不安。男人肯定在密谋什么，或者这是什么海盗内部的笑话。

“好点了。”他如实回答，不那么头晕了，“只是饿了。”他说。

“当然。”船长说，“在你……睡着之前，Spock先生带你去了餐厅。”

Spock是什么鬼名字？

“嗯。”他不确定该说些什么作为回应。他只模糊地记得食人魔什么的，但除此之外……这肯定不是个好兆头。“我想我可以自己走路不摔倒了，所以给我指路就行，我去吃点东西。”他露出一个疲惫的微笑。然后什么东西蹭着他的腿，让他吓了一跳。是那只猫。他蹲下身，揉了揉它的脑袋。

“淘气的小家伙。”他柔声对它说。

“Tribble似乎很喜欢你。他很少和陌生人亲近。”那个叫Spock的男人说。他的声音很好听，他紧紧地盯着McCoy。不知为何，让McCoy有些不安。

“你们的名字可真奇怪。”McCoy站起身，无视了愤慨的猫叫声。

“那么你更喜欢‘独臂乔伊’还是‘假腿拉瑞’。”船长打趣道。McCoy觉得他说的有道理，耸了耸肩表示赞同。“实际上，”船长继续说，“我和Spock刚刚谈完。你为什么不陪McCoy医生再去一次餐厅，看看这次进展怎样？”他对Spock说，脸上是不怀好意的微笑，而Spock看上去有些不满。

“好的，长官。”他说，然后伸出一只手示意门口，沉默地邀请McCoy和他一起离开。这个动作，加上之前两人的起立，对McCoy没有起到安慰的作用。实际上，这让他非常生气。他不是娇弱的女士，更不是尊贵的客人。他是个俘虏！至少他们可以表现得像是这样。他从来都不喜欢绕圈子。

Spock无法理解——医生对他的强烈吸引。毫不夸张地说，这相当麻烦。

Spock少年时期就知道他对女人不感兴趣，他曾爱慕过的男性少之又少，而且从未像现在这样强烈。首先，医生和他性取向相同的可能性很小。第二，他们一靠岸，男人就会离开。现在培养关系，特别是浪漫关系，是不明智且不合逻辑的。但是这并没有抑制他的渴望。

他非常清楚Jim的安排是故意的，让他和医生可以在去餐厅的路上独处，但是他不知道该说些什么。而且Jim让他有些恼火。

当他们快走到餐厅，Spock的机会大门开始关闭的时候，他终于忍受不住两人之间的沉默。于是他说道，尽管开口之后非常后悔，“医生，在我们去餐厅之前，我想向你保证没有一位船员曾有过食人肉的兴趣。”

一个简单的事实陈述。他们尴尬地站了一会儿，然后医生咳了一下，回答道，“很高兴能够知道。谢谢你。”

“我的荣幸，医生。”Spock衷心地说，然后转身迅速离开了——战术性撤退。很明显他还没有理清思绪，准备好面对这种状况。他需要冥想整顿。

McCoy尴尬地站在餐厅门口，看着Spock穿过走廊。Spock的背挺得笔直，仿佛忘记了如何弯腰。这是个很奇怪的人——上一秒还沉默深思、难以驾驭，下一秒就害羞扭捏。这没有道理。好吧，他们是海盗，目无法纪，他们不必有道理。

不出所料，餐厅只有一个人负责，应该是那个正在给人盛饭的厨师。屋子里摆着一排排餐桌。

他认出那个男人就是之前挥舞长柄勺的男人。看来那个勺子是盛饭用的。现在那人拿着木勺子，不过和铁勺一样，看着很吓人。

他有些忐忑地走近，小心地拿起一个托盘。屋子里的交谈声一下子消失了——McCoy咬紧牙齿走到队伍末尾。然后他和那个高大的厨师互相瞪着对方看了片刻，而用餐的船员在交头接耳，紧接着大厨拍了拍他的肩膀，“干得漂亮，医生，干得漂亮。你想吃什么，直接问就行了。”

“呃，谢了。”他回答道，大厨的热情差点就让他屈服了。他扯出一个微笑，“有什么吃什么就行。”

“现在有炖菜和面包。”大厨说，给他盛了满满的一勺，甚至快要溢出来了，然后在旁边放上了一整条的面包。

“谢谢。”McCoy不想和男人争论，于是他笨拙地端着托盘，不想让汤洒出来。他转身看到他已经康复的病人在朝他挥手，那张桌子已经快坐满了。他没有理由拒绝。他小心地走了过去，坐在他们给他腾出的空位上。他点了点头以示感谢，小心翼翼地坐下了。

“医生，”他的前病人Chekov说，“不知道你都见过没有。这是Sulu，还有Uhura和Scotty。”

他颔首示意。看到他盛得过满的托盘，Sulu笑出了声。

“饿了，医生？”Sulu打趣道。

“我不知道。”他说，“不过Chekov先生似乎非常受人喜爱。”他真的不是故意这样推测的。

“Cupcake一直都很喜欢迷路的小鬼。”Sulu咧着嘴笑，然后肋骨被人怼了一下。“而且你晕倒的时候，他吓坏了。”

McCoy差点被面包呛住，他感觉自己面红耳赤。让他懊悔的是，他一直都是容易脸红并且红得很厉害的那种人。Chekov看起来有点惭愧。为了他自己，也为了Chekov，McCoy立即改变了话题。

“所以谈吐优雅的专业人士是怎么变成海盗的？你们是像我一样被绑来的，还是说你们只是跟错了人？”他问道，挥着勺子示意。

“呃，船长从一艘俄国船那里收留了我。那些船员很恶劣，所以Kirk船长邀请我当进取号的领航员。那时的我只是个打杂的，所以我接受了。”其他人都在吃东西，Chekov首先说道。

“所以你就跟着一群陌生海盗跑了？”McCoy怀疑地问。

“和我原来的地方相比，不会差到哪里去。而且，领航员可不是到处都有。”他的回答听上去既合理又吓人。

“我之前是海军船上的囚犯。Kirk收了我当舵手。”这是Sulu的回答，听起来似乎还有些他没讲到的隐情。

“你为什么被关押？”McCoy追问。

“我的血统。”

接着回答的是Uhura。“我刚逃出奴隶市场的时候，Kirk在那里找到我。他没有为了酬劳将我上交，而是带我回了进取号，让我担任司务长兼翻译。”

“哦？你上过学？”McCoy有些好奇地问。

“在我村子里的学校，之后是殖民者的镇子。我身为奴隶时去过很多地方，学会了很多语言。”McCoy点了点头，同时注意到了这个故事背后没有展开的可怕本质。

“医生，我的情况是，我被征进皇家海军，在那里遇到了船长和Spock。呃，那是我们还不是海盗。”Scotty平静地说。

“等一下，该死的。他们是海军？”

“是的，皇家学院。”

“老天！怪不得……所以他们是……他们是谁？”所有皇家学院的学员都拥有某种高贵的出身。

“Kirk船长是Narada战役英雄George Kirk的儿子。Spock是西班牙驻英格兰大使的侄子。这不是我们想要大肆宣扬的事情，你懂吧？”

“天哪。所以你们只是环境的受害者，被人误解？这太不合逻辑了。那大厨呢？这船上肯定有人……有人的背景更像海盗。”McCoy说。这艘船是行走的疯人院：一切都不对劲。

“Cupcake吗？他为了Uhura在酒吧把船长揍到半死。”

McCoy茫然了片刻，然后结结巴巴地说，“啥……？”

“这个嘛，船长是自找的。”这是他们的合理答案。

McCoy摇了摇头。疯子，一群疯子。

Uhura用理解但不妥协的目光看着他，“我们不是你想像的那种野蛮残暴的食人魔——特别是船长。我们只是喜欢不同的生活方式。”

“那Spock呢？他看着像那种人。”McCoy说，突然想到那个男人。

“吃人的那种人？”Chekov问道。

McCoy耸了耸肩，“高瘦，忧郁，安静，克制——他就像那种内心深处残暴成性的人”

“我想对不了解他的人来说，他可能看起来像那种人，但他从来没有做过任何……不正常或者病态的事。”Uhura的表情有些困惑。

“我就是这个意思！你们不觉得将来他会忍不住发疯吗？”他问。这就是McCoy想象到的。他能清晰地在脑中看到。很多人都会忍受不住海上的长期隔绝。

他们看着他，然后互相交换了一个眼神，摇了摇头。

McCoy耸了耸肩，然后开始吃饭。他把那条面包分给他们了。


	5. Chapter 5

McCoy已经提心吊胆至少两个小时了。每一次这艘船随着巨浪突然倾斜，他的胃都会跟着翻滚。

他知道暴风雨马上就要来了，他没那么傻。但是现实很残酷，他随时随刻都可能失去控制，放声大哭。

上帝保佑，走廊里的水至少一英寸深，而且他并不怎么擅长游泳。

突然传来了一声巨响，他吓了一跳。他感觉自己毫无用处。他讨厌力不从心的感觉。船舱里又冷又湿。难受极了。他们很快就要沉船了——该死的海盗，绑架他还不够，还要害他被淹死。

舱房的门猛地打开然后撞到墙上，Scotty气喘吁吁地冲了进来。

“医生！甲板上需要你！Sulu撞到头了，非常严重。我们怕出意外，不敢动他。”

McCoy立即去拿他的医疗包。好吧，刚刚他的确是想找点事做。他们跌跌撞撞地走进昏暗的走廊。他们穿过漫水的通道，Scotty一边给他交代注意事项。

“我们到甲板之后，我会在你的腰上系一根绳子，绑在经过整个甲板的安全绳上。这样你就不会落水了。我知道你偏爱无私奉献——”McCoy嗤了一声。“呃，毕竟你为了救一个不认识的少年，甘愿被海盗绑架。不管怎样，无论发生什么，绝对不能解开绳结，知道吗？”

他们马上就到甲板上了。在暴风雨中，外面似乎比下面的船舱还要昏暗。

“如果船着火了怎么办？”他回应道，不确定自己到底是不是在开玩笑。他下定决心朝甲板走去，但是Scotty伸出一只手拉住了他的胳膊。

“我需要你的保证，医生。” Scotty说，微微用力捏着McCoy的胳膊，看着McCoy的眼睛。他没有放手。

“我保证在甲板上不会解开任何绳子。”然后Scotty点了点头，松开了McCoy的胳膊。

他们紧紧抓着楼梯的栏杆，左摇右晃地上到甲板。不出几秒钟McCoy就浑身湿透了。猛烈的风无情地把雨水拍在他们身上。轰轰的雷声震耳欲聋，盖住了此起彼伏的波浪声和水手们的叫喊声。Scotty和McCoy顶着风互相搀扶着缓慢前进，不断给四处匆忙、维持船只平衡的水手们让路。

他们在左舷船头找到了Sulu。他已经失去了意识，额头左侧有块很大的瘀伤。情况可能会更糟，McCoy心想，一边检查Sulu的脖子。Sulu的脖子完全没有问题，但是在甲板上他什么也做不了。他甚至都看不清楚。Sulu身边还有两个水手，都是McCoy之前没见过的人，但是他能看到面色苍白的Chekov在船头附近往这边看，和Chekov患疟疾垂死时，舵手脸上担忧愁恼的表情一样。

“带他下去！”McCoy朝那两个水手大喊，“小心点！”两人点了点头，慢慢抬起舵手。McCoy跟着他们，但是急冲过来的一位水手挡住了他的去路，很明显这位水手正在保证他们不会翻船淹死。McCoy非常乐意给他让路。

突如其来的巨浪，他被撞到外沿的围栏上。他艰难地从脚踝深的水中站起身，试着把脚下的水扫开。围栏旁边就是主安全绳，拉着绳子走应该更加方便，但是他不想冒险。这种安全绳系统他非常赞同，可那是什么？一条不一样的绳子吸引了他的目光。那条绳子磨损得非常厉害。准确地说，那根绳子马上就要断了。McCoy摇晃着朝那根绳子走去，目光顺着绳子寻找那名船员，想要警告他有落水的危险。那根绳子指向船的另一边……那是Spock吗？是的，他离得至少有半艘船那么远，而且他的安全绳就要绷紧了。

“Spock！”他朝船的那边大喊，“Spock！”但是海浪声夹杂着其他人的叫喊声和雷声，Spock绝对听不到他的声音。

接着，在他眼角的余光中，McCoy注意到有什么东西在不断升高。海浪悬在他头顶，和最底层的帆一样高。McCoy这一侧的船正好在海浪下面，海浪仿佛无休止地攀升着。恐惧，慌乱，震惊，他挪不动脚步，但是McCoy内心非常清楚，这道浪拍在船上会让每一根安全绳达到极限，Spock的那根绳子绝对会断开。这个想法，在纯粹的恐惧中唯一清晰的想法，让他从恐慌中回过神，驱使着他立即行动。

他扑向Spock的安全绳，不知为何，他能感觉到巨浪攀到顶峰，开始向他们落下。

事情发展得太快了。海浪拍下，McCoy被抛向了船的另一侧，他的安全绳让他猛地停了下来。紧接着Spock的安全绳绷得笔直，在他手中溜走。他攥紧拳头抓住绳子，大声叫喊。他抓到绳子了。没有从他手中滑走，该死的！巨大的拉力差点让他双脚腾空，Spock现在悬在船外面。他很沉。

接着是一阵骚动，有人在拉绳子，也有人扶着Spock翻回甲板。McCoy还没站稳，还停留着扑向绳子的姿势，接着几个人扶着他站了起来。没有时间称赞或者道谢，但是McCoy的视线有一瞬间和Spock交汇了。McCoy看着Spock注意到断掉的安全绳，然后抬起头看着他。他们对视的时间仿佛拉长了，但是最终水手们挡住了视线。等到眼前不再有遮挡的时候，他们都回到了之前的任务。

等到McCoy回到医务室的时候，他身上已经多了至少七处瘀伤，都是在走廊里撞伤的。他摔下楼梯的时候差点扭断脖子。他来到医务室，看到Sulu躺在行军床上，只剩一个水手留在这里。很好。

“把他的衣服脱了。”McCoy厉声说道，一边翻箱倒柜找毯子。那人看上去有些意外，突然被一个俘虏命令，但是他肯定听说了很多同伴为了救Chekov甘愿充当护士。他立即照做了。McCoy也别无他求了。

McCoy终于从角落里的柜子最下面的抽屉中找到了毯子，但是他转过身发现那个海盗一动不动地站在那里，而Sulu还穿着内衣。

“所有衣服。”McCoy立即说道。那个海盗看上去有点不满，犹豫了片刻，然后小心翼翼地剥掉了Sulu身上湿透的棉质衣物。

所有衣服脱掉之后，McCoy把毯子塞给水手。“把他擦干，然后裹上毯子。”那人做了个吞咽动作。

Sulu被打理好之后，McCoy小心地撑开他的眼皮，举着油灯照着他的眼睛。他的瞳孔有些扩散了。该死。McCoy希望不会有脑震荡，不过受伤情况有可能更糟。

几分钟之后，Sulu开始苏醒，睁开双眼，情况似乎有些不妙。McCoy立即来到他身边。

“你叫什么？”他坚定地问。

一开始Sulu有些不解，但是McCoy并不担心。所有人都会对这个问题感到疑惑。

“Hikaru Sulu。”

“这艘船叫什么，船长是谁？”McCoy继续发问。

“我们在进取号上，船长是Kirk。”

McCoy叹了口气。“很好。你有脑震荡，但情况不严重。你要留在这里休息。你的头会很痛，而且会头晕一阵子，所以不要乱动。如果累的话，你可以睡一会儿。我会每小时叫醒你一次，检查你的情况。知道了吗？”

“是的，长官。”Sulu的声音有点疲惫。这是那些海盗之间的什么笑话——以长官称呼McCoy。那些海盗觉得他说话的方式很有意思，强而有力，像是希望自己的命令被服从。

进取号突然晃了一下，McCoy被甩到一个柜子上，差点把检查台上的Sulu撞倒。他们交换了一个眼神。

“或许你在自己的吊床上会舒服点？”他问道——那是为海上航行设计的，对吧？

“你最好回你的舱房。那里在风暴中很安全。”McCoy点了点头，站起身扶着Sulu去找他的吊床了。McCoy的头也很晕。暴风雨中船身不断摇晃，几乎走不指路，不过摇晃的程度似乎弱了些。风暴来得那么迅速——或许结束也是如此。

他回到分给自己的舱房路上没怎么摔倒，McCoy觉得暴风雨的确小了。不过，在他进入那个小房间，关上身后的门时，他还是感觉到无限地放松了下来，把自己和其他的一切隔绝起来——他的过去，那些海盗，暴风雨，所有的一切。还有他的双手。

他在那儿坐了一会儿，没有去看他的手。他不想知道他的手的情况。他希望能把这个问题也关在门后。他能感觉到手上的痛感——手掌像是烧起来一样。他能感觉到自己的双手在颤抖——但是所有感觉都很遥远。他低下头。

鲜红色——这不是他的手。这不是医生的手——像这样手掌被一英寸粗的绳子割伤的、皮开肉绽的手。鲜血直流。他感觉有些迟钝——还有点头晕。多丢脸啊——因为看到血而退缩的医生会变得一无是处。她说的是对的。她一直都是对的。他不配当医生。他不配……

舱房的门被打开，McCoy茫然地抬起头，两只手无力地放在膝盖上，被绳子毁坏的手掌朝上，他看着Spock。

“医生……”Spock看到坐在床上无助的男人，突然说不出话了。

“不。不行了。我不能。像这样不行。”男人含糊不清地说。

“医生。”Spock打断他，“你的价值远远超过一双手。你的手会被治愈的。”

男人停下了心痛的胡言乱语，但是他依然目光呆滞，茫然失措。Spock走到他身边，轻轻扶着他的胳膊肘，扶着他站起来。

“请跟我来，医生，我们去医务室治疗你的手。”他拉着McCoy穿过走廊。虽然还在摇晃，但不再强烈了。McCoy安静而温顺，低着头走路，眼中无神。沉默的顺从让Spock无比烦躁。McCoy似乎一直都有一股近乎疯狂的精力，让他专注的事情。而这种萎靡的状态让人很不安。

他们沉默地来到医务室，Spock扶着McCoy坐在检查台上。男人像之前一样，坐在那里，盯着流血的双手，眼中一点情绪也没有。

Spock取来一块软布，一碗水，纱布和绷带，他把这些东西放在医生旁边。他站在医生面前，双手放在医生的肩上。

“McCoy医生，这种伤口最好的处理方法是什么？”Spock问。

McCoy眨了眨眼。然后他耸了下肩膀，嘟囔道，“没什么办法。只能等它自己愈合……如果还能愈合的话。”

“McCoy医生， Haversham船员的腿上有一道伤，切口不是特别深，和你的受伤情况很像。你会如何诊断？”

McCoy仿佛恢复了些许生气。他抬起头，至少抬起了一点，然后准备起身去拿药品，但是Spock站在医生前面，挡住了他的路。“我去拿就好。请告诉我位置。”

过了一会儿，McCoy点了点头，开口说道，“在对面墙上橱柜第二个抽屉里——左边数第二个。对，就是那个。”Spock走到橱柜边，打开抽屉，里面是几个浅绿色的玻璃罐。

“这应该就行了。”McCoy沮丧地说，然后又陷入了消沉。Spock暂时无视了McCoy的状态。目前更重要的是医生的双手。他托起McCoy的一只手，开始轻轻地擦去海水和绳子留下的污渍。每动一下McCoy都会畏缩，但是Spock牢牢地握着他的手。这不是那种会让他困扰的任务，但是不知道为什么，那些微妙的回避让他感到有些不安。他没有残忍的天性，但是他也不曾因为心烦意乱而放弃必须完成的事情。

男人看着他把罐子里绿色的膏体涂抹在纱布上，然后裹在手上。他用绷带将纱布固定，缠了一圈然后绕过拇指，在手背上打了个结牢牢固定。现在McCoy看他的眼神变得专注起来，他意识到自己被套话了，Spock利用了他暂时失神的状态。他检查着左手上的绷带， Spock开始给右手上药。

“包得不错。”McCoy说，明显在等待Spock的回答。Spock考虑着避开相关的回应，但最终决定回答未言明的问题。

“我受过相关训练。在我们找到港口之前，我负责大多数的简单治疗和包扎，但是很多疾病和伤口超出了我的知识范围。我只受过一些急救训练，可我是船上医疗知识最丰富的船员。”

Spock继续包扎，两人都没有说话，而是陷入了沉思。McCoy开始接受自己的受伤情况，并且了解到他最终会被治好。Spock愉悦地发现McCoy的阴暗情绪消失了。一个人的情绪对另一个人的影响真的非常神奇。Spock之前从没经历过这种现象。又过了一会儿，Spock完成了包扎，他们尴尬地坐在医务室的阴影中，都不知道该说些什么。

“谢谢你。”McCoy终于开口说道。声音很轻，没有把握，像是害怕对方不会接受。这让Spock感到惊讶。

“是我应该谢谢你。如果没有你挺身而出，我会在暴风雨中落水。你救了我，并且因此受伤。我不胜感激，这是我起码应该做的。”

McCoy耸了耸肩，“任何人都会的。”

“不是任何人。是你。”Spock坚持道，“我希望你能接受我的谢意。”

他们目光交汇，牢牢地锁在一起，两人都理解了对方的真诚。

“不客气。”McCoy说。

Spock颔首示意。“那么，医生，你愿意让我陪你回舱房……”他停顿了一下，让出空间让医生下来。McCoy跳下床，脚步有些不稳，然后说，“不必了。我一直在这里睡觉。”

“在医务室？”Spock说。这是意料之外的。墙角有一张小折叠床，但是看上去并不舒服，甚至不像是能够长时间使用的样子。

“是的。呃，有一天晚上我睡在舱房，但是……”

Spock停止了沉思。“是的，没错。请跟我来，医生，我们能为你提供更好的住处。”Spock打开门，领着医生穿过走廊，经过通往其他舱室的楼梯，向船头走去。他们来到走廊尽头，McCoy注意到这扇木门看上去比其他门或者组成船体的木梁都要新。

Spock打开门，是一间很漂亮的房间，和舰长大副的宿舍很像。里面有一张床，铺着长绒毯子，墙上有挂毯和架子，还有一个裱着镜子的梳妆台。舰长宿舍唯一比这里更吸引人的一点，是有人居住的氛围。

看到房间的时候，McCoy快要哭出来了。这个房间看上去太温馨了，就像家一样，安全，在干燥的大陆上。他的手还在阵痛。他耷拉着肩，好奇地跨过门槛。

Spock站在门口看着。“你满意吗？”

有那么一会儿，医生什么也没说，只是站在房间中间环顾四周，目光没有之前那么阴郁。

“是的。”他最终说道，听上去非常激动。“简直太好了，但是，真的可以吗？我是说，你难道不应该和舰长商量一下？”他似乎在寻找理由，这样幸运的事情不可能发生在海盗船上，也不可能发生在他身上。这个男人似乎坚决不允许自己享受任何事情。

“这在我的权力范围之内，而且这个房间无人使用。这是间客房，而你，正是我们的客人。”Spock回答，心不在焉地想着McCoy是否会因为“客人”这个词生气。在这个问题上，他有时候有些敏感。

McCoy果然皱起了眉毛，但是他似乎太过疲惫。为了保护他的双手，他的胳膊别扭地悬在那里，而且看上去不怎么舒服。他的脸很苍白，很可能是因为疼痛，再加上不适，但看上去也可能是恐惧和失望。

“医生。”Spock开口说，他不确定自己是不是逾越了海盗和非自愿客人之间的界限。“你的情绪似乎非常焦虑。或许我能提供帮助。”

面前的男人叹了口气，看上去比在之前医务室的样子更加挫败了。

“你已经帮过了，Spock先生。 而且我非常感激，但我是个外科医生。”他举起缠着绷带的手，展示给Spock看。“但是双手像这样，我什么也不是。我可能再也不能做手术了。我不会让我的病人冒险，在状态不佳的时候，我绝对不会做手术。”胳膊垂回身侧。“我毫无用处。”

“医生，你不是无用的。你在医学领域的知识是我们不可企及的。如果没有你的帮助，Chekov现在已经死了，我也是如此。我和船员们都欠你很多，McCoy医生。”

医生似乎没有被说服。Spock不知道，他说什么才能让医生相信自己不是无用的，在任何情况下都不是。Spock曾见过其他人失去对职业至关重要的身体部位——双腿，胳膊，手指。有些人继续生活，设法克服他们的缺陷。而有些人被愤懑和抑郁吞没。那不是体面离开的方式。如果曾救过他性命的人，一个像Leonard McCoy一样的人，那样死去的话，Spock绝不会原谅自己。Spock下定决心，再度开口。为自己定下一个特定的目标，他的思绪稳定下来。

“医生，在你的双手痊愈期间，你需要帮助。你的双手因为我暂时失去作用，我愿替代你的双手。我保证任何船员都同样愿意帮助让你更加轻松。”

意外的是，医生似乎没有因为这些话感到高兴。

“如果你觉得因为我不能像之前那样自如地用我的双手，我只能整天坐在那儿啥也不干，那你就大错特错。我不是什么体弱多病的患者，也不需要过分呵护。无论是你，还是你的那些残酷无情的船员，我不需要你们的帮助。”McCoy朝他大喊。

他们站在那里沉默了片刻。两个人都有些疑惑，为什么他们的声音越来越大了，而且不知道为什么，他们都感到有些愧疚。

“啊，”Spock回答，“这样的话，我认为我要去检查暴风雨造成损失了。”

“好主意。”McCoy说。他们又站了几秒钟，等待着某种解脱(closure)，但是宽慰的感觉没有到来。最终Spock点了点头，大步走出房门，上了楼梯。

McCoy在房间中间站了一会儿，然后走过去轻轻把门关上。他在房间里转了一会儿，查看他的新房间，然后坐在床上，叹了口气。他看着他的双手。伤没那么严重。但肯定会非常麻烦的。


	6. Chapter 6

“船长，我决定让McCoy医生住进客房。”Spock一边走到Kirk船长身边一边说。

“好的，Spock。没问题。老实讲，我不知道我们为什么一开始没有这样安排。我总会忘记那个房间的存在。我们从来没有真正用过那个房间，不是吗？”Kirk回答，Spock突然的陈述让他有些惊讶。Spock不是那种走到别人身边要求得到关注的人。

“医生受伤了，不太方便。”Spock继续说，他的语气听上去有一点内疚。这让Kirk感觉更加意外了。

“怎么不方便？”Kirk放下了库存清单。他们的储备有些不足。

“他的双手在暴风雨中被绳子割伤。我的安全绳断了，他握住了绳子，救了我的命。手掌上的伤口非常严重。他可能无法完成需要灵巧性的日常工作。”

Spock停顿了一下。“他似乎对这件事非常敏感。他认为没有他的手，他作为外科医生是毫无用处的。他似乎看不到自己真正的价值。”

Kirk露出一个微笑。“或许只是你的视力比他要好。”

“不。”Spock说。Spock没有注意到他的暗示，让Kirk感觉有些好笑。“我认为这只是看法问题，过于关注局部的情况会影响判断的准确性。”Spock看着Kirk，挺直身子。“如果你允许，我会照看医生，确保他不会心情沮丧。”

“当然可以，Spock。你能这样做，我非常感激。他为我们做了那么多，如果他受到任何伤害的话，那就太可惜了。而且他是个好人。我会告诉船员们发生了什么，我相信他们也会尽力而为。”Kirk回答。

“啊，关于这一点……”Spock看上去有一点不舒服。“除了抑郁之外，他似乎不愿承认任何软弱。当我提到必要时我愿为他提供帮助，他变得非常生气。”

“呃，”Kirk说，“船上满是穷凶恶极的海盗，他可能只是不想留下太过弱小的印象。换我的话，我也不想。”Kirk耸了耸肩。“我们帮助他时，只能狡猾点了。”

“是的，长官。”Spock回答。他觉得这个讨论可以结束了。于是他改变了话题。“进取号的情况如何，船长？完好无损？”

“进取号情况很好，Spock。进了很多水，抽水机正在向外抽水。她马上就能像之前一样踏浪而行。问题是有一间储藏室渗水了。有很多补给品掉到海里，再加上渗漏造成的损失，我们的储备快用完了。不过，我们非常走运。我们距离Volcan只有几天的路程。我们可以在补充必需品。你能去看看家人，McCoy也能在那里下船。那是个规模不小的港口城镇。虽然他的手受伤了，但是他在那里不会有任何危险。”

Spock脸上的表情介于开心和迟疑之间。他总是享受去见家人的旅程。他们很爱他，但是他们不赞同他选择的职业，所以气氛总会有一点紧张。不是所有人都理解他的选择，这让他的家人处境有些困难了，Spock对此感到惋惜。但是他们的确爱他，能够见面总是好的。

“是的，船长。考虑到目前的情况，这似乎是个好主意。我们不想再次遇到像埃及那时的情况。”

Kirk耸了耸肩。“不，我们不想。”

“因为暴风雨，我们航线偏离了多远？”Spock问。

“好几英里，但情况不严重。幸运的是，我们现在顺风。 你可以去找Chekov。他会告诉你细节，然后你可以尽可能地制定计划。我之后再与你讨论，我们可以对比距离和存货。希望我们不会进展到定量分配那一步。”Kirk撅着嘴说。

“我相信没有人会注意到的。Cupcake是个优秀的厨师。”Spock说。

“除非没有足够的饮用水。”Kirk说，少有地露出自己严肃的一面。

“Scotty在船上造了一个蒸馏器。我相信他能够给我们提供淡水。”Spock安慰道。毫无疑问，埃及事件还在让Kirk烦扰。因为奴隶贩卖、寒冷受冻再加上干渴，他们失去了很多出色的船员，他们都亲眼见过，干渴至死是非常痛苦的。

“Kirk。”Spock开口说道，“现在我们很安全，船员们不会有事的。他们知道风险，我们会轻松地渡过难关。”

Spock从来都不擅长安慰别人，Kirk漫不经心地想。他不知道Spock安慰医生时是怎样的情况。

“我知道。我只是希望我们能更好地准备。如果那时我更了解情况，我本可以救下所有人。”Kirk坐在他的椅子上，用手捂住脸。他揉了揉额头。

“去找Chekov吧。他会给你估算的结果，然后我们再商量。那能有帮助。”Kirk说。能够知道并且能有证据证明，他们全都不会有事，他们不会死于饥饿，他们可以将Narada号一举击败。这绝对能有帮助。

“我会的。不要害怕，Kirk。一切都会好起来的。”Spock安静地走了出去。

Kirk倚着椅背，轻声笑了。这太不像Spock平时的样子了。通常情况下，Spock才是依靠证据和数据思考一切的人。这个医生一定对他产生了某种影响。这太有趣了。Kirk应该去看一看医生。那人牺牲自己的双手拯救了大副，如果不去表示感谢的话，是绝对不行的。他可能还需要讲清楚，任何玩弄Spock心的人都会被残忍杀死。

Kirk弯起嘴角——有时候，他真的非常喜欢自己的工作。

\---

McCoy已经很长时间没有单纯地去欣赏周围的环境，除了以前出诊时看一看他去的地方是哪里。因为暂时不能使用他的双手，他能做的事很少，这让他相当不爽。当有工作要做的时候，他从来都坐不住。看起来，在一艘船上，任何时候都有工作需要完成。这艘船从不休息。这艘小船就是他们的整个世界，这感觉有些奇怪。McCoy工作的地方总是很大。他住的地方，就算不是大城市，也是规模不小的城镇。他还没有弄清楚，不同的环境是不是让他感到烦恼。在他疗伤期间，他去过船上的很多地方。他和值班的人聊天。他观看Chekov、Sulu和Kirk一起绘制海图和路线图。他们给他讲解了一点航海知识。他学到了船只各个部分的名称，各种专有名词，现在他还能指出几个星座。他甚至还在厨房帮忙，尽管他对厨艺一窍不通。

Spock似乎一直在跟着他。每次McCoy到什么地方打发时间的时候——尽管他没什么理由在那里——Spock总会出现。Spock总是有理由，虽然他的理由总是站不住脚。

暴风雨过去两天的时候，McCoy注意到了瞭望台。那天阳光明媚，McCoy来到船头，看着地平线。除了更多的水之外，什么也没有。没关系，他心想。他们很快就会见到陆地，取决于风有多快。至少他所能理解的就是这样。

他转过身背对大海，看着这艘船。她真的很壮观，在太阳光下，甚至可以说是漂亮。他的目光沿着她的曲线，顺着主桅杆向上移，无意中看到了瞭望台。还有瞭望台上的人，在空中不停颠簸，就像马戏团的杂技演员一样。看上去非常危险。同时看上去像是一个非常适合坐在那里独处的地方，欣赏大海和天空，假装自己在飞翔。

不过，他的手还没好，绳梯是个问题。

给他换绷带的人一直都是Spock。他的手恢复得很好。如果他在手上垫了足够多的布料，或许他能爬上去，或许他还可以说服值班的船员休息一下，让他在上面独自待一会儿。他不想和任何人分享自己独处的时光。

下定决心之后，他回到船舱，下到医务室，找出多余的纱布和绷带。暴风雨中医务室没有任何损坏，受伤的船员也非常少，所以绷带的储备非常充足

而医生不知道的是，他在甲板上的时候，Spock一直在观察他，并且注意到他是有目的地回到船舱，而不是平时那种随意的漫步。Spock跟着医生，发现他在医务室往手上缠纱布和绷带，Spock叹了口气。

“医生。”Spock开口说道。McCoy吓了一跳。他没有听到脚步声。

“见鬼，Spock先生。你差点吓死我了。”

Spock貌似得意地笑了，回答道，“我认为你不会被轻易杀死。”

McCoy微微撅起嘴，不过他绝对不会承认自己在撅嘴。“我可能会被这卷纱布勒死。”

Spock抬起眉毛，但是他没有说话，同时上前一步想要把McCoy手中的纱布和绷带拿走。McCoy拒绝了。

“医生，我曾告诉过你，我不介意为你换绷带，因为在你不能完全使用双手的时候，这对你来说是非常艰难的任务。”

“是的，你说过，而我一次又一次地告诉你，我不想接受你的帮助。我不是想换绷带。我想爬到瞭望台上，觉得在爬之前，最好把我的手垫好。这是我的专业意见，知道吗，作为医生什么的。”

Spock皱起眉毛。“医生，对于不能完全使用双手的人来说，通过绳梯爬上主桅杆是非常危险的。如果你摔下来，很可能不能幸免于难。我不能允许。”

McCoy挺直身子。“我可没请求你的许可，Spock先生。”他带着绷带和纱布走出医务室。Spock跟在后面。

“McCoy医生，你不能爬上瞭望台。”

“你为什么不试试阻止我呢？”McCoy挑衅道，继续向前走，却发现自己突然被抵在墙上。

“如果你不停止愚蠢的固执，我会阻止的。”Spock威胁道。

McCoy如鲠在喉。他太习惯于不受约束、没有限制的感觉了。在这里，他不是自由的。他是这些海盗的俘虏，无论他们有多礼貌，无论他们总是称呼他为客人。

“我以为我是你们的客人。”McCoy试着嘲讽道，声音有点颤抖。

“有些地方客人是没有权限的，特别是让他们处于危险的地方。如果不是为了拯救Sulu的性命，暴风雨中你是不允许到甲板上去的。”Spock回应。

“所以，你的理由就是爬到瞭望台上对我来说太危险了？”McCoy惊讶又愤慨地说。

“是的。”Spock说。“太危险了，不能被允许。”

“看着上帝的份上，伙计。这是我的生命。如果我想因为什么愚蠢的想法摔死的话，比如说爬上一艘海盗船的瞭望台，和你有什么关系？一旦我没有了价值，你们会立即划破我的喉咙。”McCoy说。这太好笑了。这些海盗让他喘不过来气！Spock是最坏的那一个！什么样的海盗会好吃好喝招待你，给你最豪华的客房，以及这艘船几乎所有地方的出入限权。这一点道理都没有。他曾人听说过家人或者船只被海盗袭击，他们会被残忍杀害，或者侵犯，或者至少致残。这些海盗没有遵循标准流程，虽然McCoy对此不尽感激，但是他真的想知道到底怎么回事。这就像在下一盘棋，而你的对手觉得在玩扑克。老实讲，这让人非常沮丧。

医生恶意的话语让Spock震惊不已。虽然他掩饰得很好，但他显然还在害怕他们。或许他只是害怕Spock而已，但这讲不通。全都讲不通。他们对待他一直都非常礼貌温柔。或许他们有些生疏，但他们没有任何伤害他的意愿。他们甚至没有威胁过他。Spock无法理解医生的设想。他只是震惊地站在那里，然后退到一边，给McCoy留出更多的空间。他们都没有动。这可能是说服医生的唯一方法了。如果医生能如此轻率地说出自己摔死，那么他一定没有理智地思考。

“或许是的，医生。我们的目的不是保护你的性命吗？而且，瞭望台是船上非常重要的地方。你只会碍事。实际上，在瞭望台上，你对我们来说毫无价值。”Spock严肃地说。他在生气。这是唯一的解释。他生气是因为McCoy竟然会认为他们会冷血谋杀一个无辜的人，一个拯救过他们性命的人。

“我……你……我可以像任何人一样在上面放哨。”McCoy大喊。Spock看出了自己论据中的漏洞。McCoy的理由是，他在瞭望台上也一样帮得上忙。或许比在医务室更有用处，因为现在没有人受伤，没有人需要医生的帮助。

“我相信我已经回答过这个问题了。我们同样需要你活着。如果你摔死，你会比毫无价值更糟糕。你会成为麻烦。”Spock咬牙切齿地说。

“安全绳不就是为了让我活着？等等，难道那些只是演戏吗？”McCoy说。

“我禁止你爬到瞭望台上去。我已经解释过我的理由了。如果你违抗命令，你会受到惩罚。”Spock说，然后强压着怒火走开了。医生竟敢认为他们全是恶贯满盈的杀人犯。他还不停地置自己于危险之中，不考虑自己的生命健康。如果他觉得Spock真的像普通海盗那样残暴的话，那么和Spock大吵大闹是明智的行为吗？医生一点自我保护意识都没有。Spock感到沮丧至极。Spock摇了摇头，大步走向地图室，Chekov应该已经制定好去Volcan的路线了。

直到一个小时之后，Spock才来到甲板上晒晒太阳。天气晴朗，而且没有什么紧迫的事情，他没有理由不放松一下。船长正在掌舵，Spock慢步走到他身边，没有说话。只是简单地分享阳光和对方的陪伴。但是当他无意中看到瞭望台的时候，他看到的景象让他失控地怒火中烧。McCoy医生在瞭望台上。独自一人，而且没有任何安全设备，即使是体格健全、经验丰富的船员也需要的安全设备。他正准备爬上主桅杆把医生抱下来，就在这个时候，船长向他招手示意。

“Spock！快过来。我有事情与你讨论。”

在那一瞬间，Spock难以抉择，是去拯救医生，还是听从他的船长。紧接着他清醒过来，走到船长身边。仅仅是违抗命令这个想法——他快要疯了。这是唯一可能的答案。医生让他发疯。

“Spock，我刚才和McCoy医生聊了聊。他似乎觉得你有点……呃，怎样说才最委婉呢……专横，有点专横。他理由充分，所以我同意了他的请求，让他上瞭望台。他在那儿不会有事的。他能做什么呢？”

Spock张开嘴准备给出一个强硬顽固的回答，但被船长打断了。“我知道，我知道。他不会摔下来的，而且他的手没事。我们在让他上去之前，已经检查过绳梯和瞭望台了，别担心。他不会有事的。这件事就到此为止了，好吗，Spock？”

除了让步之外没有任何选择，于是Spock允许自己放弃争辩，开始朝栏杆走去。

“哦对了，Spock，还有件事。”船长的语气有些轻浮，但是Spock转过身看到他严肃的目光。

“你真的告诉他，如果他不服从你的命令，他会受到惩罚，禁止他去瞭望台完全是因为他在那里没有用处？”

Spock叹了口气，“是的，船长，他听不进解释。对于不能完全使用双手的人来说，爬绳梯到不稳固的高处平台是非常危险的。他不听任何理由，所以我使用了他的论据来反驳他。”

船长目不转睛地盯着舵轮，一边沉思着。Spock有些过于关注医生的健康，Kirk觉得这并不是因为那人救过Spock的性命。他们两人之间的磁场非常有趣。让他们互相吸引，即使只会引发争论。你能看到他们跟着对方，观察对方，互相周旋，像是在玩某种捉迷藏游戏。Kirk不确定该怎么解决这个问题。

“Spock。我不会担心这个问题。你也不用。就这样吧。他很快就会下船了——最快明天就走。你知道的，对吗？”他最终说道。他不想看到他的朋友受伤。实际上，他之前从没看到Spock对另一个人类那么感兴趣，但是他们不能一直把医生留在船上。如果他不想在进取号这种海盗船上的话，他们都不会过得顺畅。再加上，名义上说，他们是把他绑过来的。

“我理解，船长。”Spock说，但是语气生硬冰冷，而且有些脆弱。分别已经开始让他难过了。事情发展得太快了。Kirk需要和Uhura还有Chekov谈谈，甚至还需要Scotty。该死，如果能想出最终计划，让Spock高兴让医生满足，他们可以开一个全体船员参与的研讨会。

Spock走到栏杆旁边，看着海面。大海看上去非常平静。他总是想要像大海一样，平静，透明，神秘莫测。没有人会知道他的想法或情绪。他的情绪与他们的无关。如果他能控制好自己的情绪，他就能更好地控制情况，从而达到他想要的结果。这一直都是他尽力达到的生活方式。

而现在，他觉得自己正在失控，他不希望他的父亲和母亲看到他这个样子。他父亲一直都是严格的人，不残忍，但总会立即纠正他的错误，要求严苛。他童年没有欢笑和游戏。不过，如果他在他父亲面前表现得过于情绪化或者不理智，父亲一定不会接受这样的变化。Spock一直都想要证明他选择的道路不会对他产生负面的影响。这就说明他要向他的父亲展示他仍然遵循父亲的教导生活。此时此刻，他觉得他不像他父亲的儿子。

他抬头去看医生，发现男人正在眯着眼睛看地平线。医生离得很远，但Spock能看清楚，医生正在用手遮挡阳光，倚着栏杆。医生环顾整个甲板，他注意到Spock正在看他，然后开始挥手示意Spock上去。Spock仿佛不假思索地迅速向主桅杆走去。

但是在最后关头，他转身大步走到船长身边。

“船长，医生在……向我招手。我应该上去找他吗？”Spock边问边用手指向瞭望台。他们抬头看了过去，McCoy正在朝他们挥舞胳膊，一只手指着地平线。

“看来他看到什么东西了。”Kirk有些平淡地说。

“显然。”Spock回答。

“好吧，我们得查清楚怎么回事。”Kirk说，“你去看看吧？”

“好的，船长。”Spock回答，开始迅速向主桅杆走去。他灵活地爬上绳梯，心想如果手受伤，攀爬会有多困难。他理解不了为什么会有人那么不顾一切，拿自己的生命冒险。瞭望台又不是什么宏伟的建筑。

“Spock！”他听到医生在瞭望台朝他大喊。他爬了上去，来到医生身边。

“以备将来之用，医生，你在看到什么东西的时候，直接朝甲板大喊你看到什么就可以。”Spock干巴巴地说。

“我只是不确定我看到的到底是不是真的。”McCoy听上去有些气恼。“就在那儿，地平线上，看到那团黑色了吗？”

Spock向远处眯起眼睛，看到黑色物体直直地从地平线升起。“我看到了。”

“那不是暴风雨，对吗？”McCoy说。

“不。”Spock回答。他也不确定看到了什么。一定不是什么好事。他们沉默了片刻。

“我觉得是烟。一定是起火了。”McCoy突然说道。医生的观察让Spock震惊得说不出话。一定是这样，但是……这太反常了。能产生那么多烟的火灾，一定极其严重。一定是规模相当大的火灾——风暴性大火。

“医生，恕我失陪。请继续观察……黑烟。如果你注意到任何显著性变化，请通知甲板上的人。我去找人观测。”没有等待回答，Spock沿着绳梯向下爬，略过了最后几个横档，直接滑了下去。他大步走向地图室，Chekov正在为他们绘制新的路线图。

“Chekov先生，我们需要你到甲板上，观察地平线上障碍物的情况。”Spock开门见山地说。当Spock用那样的语气时，Chekov知道自己要无条件服从命令。

“Chekov先生，根据简单的观察，你能从地平线上的黑烟中判断出什么？”

“呃，体积不小，而且距离不会很近。一定非常庞大，而且距离非常远。”

“根据它的位置，你估计那是哪里？”Spock继续问。

“我觉得……长官，我觉得距离Vulcan非常近，但是我可能想错了，长官。我可以粗鲁计算一下。那看上去不像是暴风云，对吗？”年轻人若有所思地说。

“不，那不是。我们认为那是……烟。”他哽咽地说。他的双手紧紧握着进取号的栏杆，但是他的双手在止不住地颤抖。“请通知船长Vulcan镇正在着火。”

McCoy看着甲板上来来往往的人，看着Spock把Chekov带到甲板上，看着他们交谈，看着Spock崩溃然后沉默地纹丝不动地盯着地平线，直到Kirk来到他的身边，把他拽回他们共住的宿舍。McCoy不知道发生了什么，但应该不是什么好事。那样规模的火灾绝对不可能是好事。他不希望他爬下去的时候，瞭望台无人值班。他的手有一点疼，他真的不介意换班的船员为什么迟到了，但是他非常想知道发生了什么。

过了好一会儿，换班的人才来到McCoy的“庇护所”。McCoy上来的时候，之前那个船员的轮班一定还没结束。他爬得很慢，体力消耗也很大。Kirk船长在绳梯下面等着他。

“你看到了。”他说，用下巴指了指不再完整的地平线。

“是的。”McCoy回答。

“我有坏消息。”Kirk看着他的眼睛说。

“是啊，我猜到了。”McCoy翻了个白眼。

“我们相信Vulcan镇经历了某种灾难，正在着火。”Kirk没有粉饰事实。“我们的计算结果表明黑烟的位置和城镇的位置是匹配的，我们没有理由认为这只是巧合。能够产生那么多烟的火灾规模一定不小，城镇的大部分区域很可能已经被毁了。如果你想的话，我们可以在那里让你下船，不过你也可以留在船上，直到我们遇到下一个港口。”

McCoy张开嘴准备回复，但又被Kirk打断了。“我不会让你现在就做决定。你可以等到看到那个城镇的实际情况再决定。我只是想让你了解自己的各种选择，并且开始考虑你的打算。请谨慎考虑，确保你的决定是你想要的结果。”Kirk说，瞥了一眼自己和Spock宿舍的门，又看了一眼McCoy的房门。

McCoy点了点头。“我理解。”他说。

“很好。”Kirk说，然后转身离开了。

McCoy摇了摇头，看向远处模糊的地平线。那样规模的火灾……简直骇人听闻。他根本想象不到……整个城镇被火焰吞没。一定非常可怕了。他下到船舱，回到医务室，清点了一下他们的补给品。他确信马上就会有很多患者，特别是烧伤。他们的芦荟汁不多了，这是治疗烧伤最好的药品，但是他们有很多替代品，虽然不够有效，但也只能这样了。

McCoy叹了口气，坐在角落里的折叠床上。他讨厌等待的感觉。对于，像他这样的医生来说，能够知道伤亡即将来临是非常罕见的。通常情况下，有意外发生时他会被第一时间呼叫，是其他人在等他。虽然他从不磨蹭，但是等待的人不是他。他讨厌等待。徒劳又麻烦。他总会在等的时候想太多。

McCoy看着天花板，想着他在甲板上看到的景象。Spock似乎对目前的情况感到非常沮丧。谁不会呢，但是Spock的理由似乎是私人的。Kirk一定知道点什么，Spock和那个城镇有什么关系。很可能其他船员也知道。他觉得，Spock可能认识那个镇子上的某个人。他听说过有的海盗或者水手有定期拜访的亲密女性，尽管Spock看上去不像那种人。他想象不到如此容易被冒犯的人会鲁莽行事不懂分寸。或许Spock有爱人，McCoy沉思着。他觉得海盗们也是可以坠入情网的。伦敦的书店里有很多关于海盗的浪漫故事。他的前妻看过不少，他偶尔翻阅过几本，想要看看那些书讲的是什么，内容颇为有趣，但对他来说太过荒谬了。不过，鉴于他目前被海盗绑架了，他的生活已经足够荒谬了。


	7. Chapter 7

整个城镇都是黑色的。一成不变的黑色。到处都被灰烬覆盖，一丁点的颜色都没有从残骸中露出。有些地方还存在闪烁的火苗，提醒人们这里的惨状，警告人们如果不小心的话，可能会发生什么。没有高于一人的残骸。所有房屋都被摧毁了。

烧焦的木头下的余烬像是通往地狱的通道，那里躺着的尸骨，是他们认识、尊敬、交易过的人们。Kirk看向Spock。这些是他们爱的人。他穿过哑口无言的船员，走到Spock身边，把手放在肩膀上安慰他。男人在痛苦地颤抖。Kirk甚至想象不到这是怎样的感受。Spock曾在这里长大。他童年的家变成了废墟。这一定是他一生中最可怕的经历，但是Kirk现在要履行船长的职责。付诸行动，制定计划。

“分散开搜寻幸存者。” 他大喊，命令全体船员。这是最重要的事情。这是当务之急。他转向McCoy，那人不是船员，他没有听从命令。

“你应该去医务室准备。”Kirk对他说。

他给了Kirk一个冷静的眼神，点了点头。“我去拿医疗包，然后加入搜救。”他说，一边转身朝码头走去，同时看了Spock一眼。

Spock突然挺直身子。“船长，若你允许，我想加入搜救，寻找幸存者。”

“当然，Spock，只要你能理智对待此事。如果有人从远处看到海盗船事先逃到了山上，我们怎么向他们示意我们是友善的？”Kirk慢慢问道。

“最好的办法是人工搜寻。没有足够大且清晰的标志，能够被世界各地的人公认。”Spock恍惚地回答。

“那就去搜寻吧。”然后Spock走开了，他的样子茫然若失。Kirk摇了摇头，“一定有比在森林里像无头苍蝇一样乱转、大声呼喊更好的办法。”他握紧了拳头，“该死的！”

最终，找到幸存者的人是Uhura和Chapel。聚集在一起的幸存者躲在山上。女人的声音让他们不再躲藏。他们知道毁了他们家园的那些海盗们，是绝对不会让女人上船的。

消息很快传到镇上，Kirk命令一半的船员上山帮助幸存者们爬下山，他自己、Spock还有McCoy都在其中。两队人在半路上遇到了，不停地向对方挥手呐喊。

Spock看到他的父亲，胸中的石头落下了。他们走向对方，握了握手，这是得体的礼仪。

“父亲。”Spock问候道，如释重负。

“孩子。”他的父亲回应，语气中只有悲痛。“我很遗憾，但是你母亲去世了。”

Spock一动也没有动，仿佛过去了永恒之久，他慢慢领会着他父亲刚刚告诉他的话。过了片刻，他点了点头，转身和其他人一起下山。两人沉默地肩并肩走着，没有去看他们面前的路，没有去想他们的未来，脑海中只有回忆。他们很快就回到了镇子，没有地方可走了，也没有别的任务需要完成。他们坐在篝火旁边，提防着火苗，憎恨着火苗，但是他们仍然需要火带来的温暖。他们在黑暗中沉默地哀悼，任由时间流逝，其他人在他们周围忙碌。他们可能吃了点东西，或许分发食物的人给了他们一些食物，但是他们不记得了。

Kirk看着他们走下山然后坐下那里，哑口无言，默默忍受。他看到McCoy也在观察他们，他不知道医生在想什么。医生看上去很担心，但并没有打算刺探别人的隐私。Kirk可以接受这样的行为。医生病人的数量比他平时习惯的要多。

不算严重的烧伤，以及武器造成的伤口。活下来的人很少，只有大约四十个人，而这里原本的人口超过两百。城镇的破坏极为严重。

Kirk让Uhura负责组织船员和幸存者的睡眠和饮食安排，他回到船上，和下属指挥官们一起商议。

“这些人我们该怎么办？”Chekov问。“他们没有生活来源和住所，也没有储藏的食物。这样的情况下，他们不能待在这里，但是进取号装不下四十个人。没有足够的地方。”

“是啊，而且很多农民和镇民都很固执，不愿离开他们扎根安家的地方。他们可能会拒绝我们的帮助。”Scotty紧接着说。

“我们不能把他们留在这里，也不能把他们带走。我们只能和他们一起留在这里。我们可以帮助他们重建家园，或者至少帮他们重新自立，确保他们不会挨饿。”

“船长。”Uhura走进会议室，一边说，“暴风雨之后，我们已经补给不足了。我们来这里是为了不让我们挨饿。你到底打算如何让这么多人填饱肚子。”

“用我最了解的资源：大海。我们可以安排那些不能进行重建工作的年老体弱者去钓鱼。我相信山上也能搜寻到食物。去找个最了解这里什么植物能吃的人。”Kirk回答。

“这不是长久之计。而且只吃鱼肉，我们是无法生存的。”Uhura严肃地说。

“我知道，但是目前为止，我们没有别的办法。所以我们应该马上开始行动，才能去考虑别的事情。”Kirk说，尽量不向任何人发脾气。他知道他们目前的情况。这感觉让人非常沮丧，但这是最好的办法了。他们必须接受情况开始行动，或者选择让这些人饿死。Kirk不允许第二个成为他们的选项。

Kirk找到Spock和他的父亲，坐在营火旁边，他们沉默地坐了一会儿。Kirk最终开口说道，“Sarek，我很抱歉现在问你这个问题，这里究竟发生了什么？”

那位老人整理思绪，叹了口气，“是Nero——Narada的海盗船长。他来到这里，夺走了所有值钱的东西，承诺如果大家不反抗的话，他不会伤害任何人。我尽力劝说大家Nero在撒谎，可是无论如何，我们都无计可施。结果都是一样的，但是反抗还有一线生机，无论几率有多么小。毫无疑问，Nero撒谎了。他杀了很多镇民。幸存下来对我们逃到了山上。他起航时，一把大火毁掉了整座城镇。”

Kirk看着Spock的拳头随着Sarek的话越攥越紧。Spock很少会失去控制。那些时候和现在的情况根本比不了。

没过都久，McCoy就知道了这座小镇发生的惨剧——说话的病人不会百分百关注正在被清理的伤口。

海盗。又是海盗。他的生活怎么突然开始以疯狂无常的海盗为中心？为什么现在重建这座城镇的人也是海盗？

第二天的时候，他终于不再忙碌，也没有在吃饭或者睡觉。他最终发现指挥官们在一棵树下一起吃午餐。他坐了下来。

“你们不是真正的海盗，对吗？”他开门见山地说，“因为海盗是那种会把生病的船员丢到海里，杀掉无用的俘虏，屠杀整座城镇的人。”

McCoy目不转睛地看着他们，可他们一点反应都没有。他很可能被无视了。Uhura翻了个白眼，而Sulu和Scotty轻声笑了。

“能否解释一下？”他有些沮丧地问。

Uhura狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后说，“你想怎么称呼我们都可以，但不要因为没有亲眼见过，就任意猜测我们的所作所为。还有，别搞错了——我们的确是海盗。”

这个话题到此为止。

不知道为什么，即使看到Uhura凶狠的眼神，McCoy也无法相信进取号上的任何人会把生病的人丢到海里，或者烧毁整个城镇。

“好吧——换个问题。为什么选这个小镇？”

“为什么在这儿上岸，还是为什么这里会被袭击？”Sulu说，他的嘴巴还塞满食物。

“两个都有，还有Spock和这里有什么关系？”

“这个小镇规模足够大，拥有一定的价值，又足够小，能够被轻易攻占。暴风雨之后，我们需要补给，这里离得最近。这里是Spock的家乡。”Sulu单刀直入地说，然后继续咀嚼嘴里的食物。

McCoy慢慢领会这个信息。

“他在这儿有家人。”McCoy迟疑地说。

“他现在仍然有——至少还有他的父亲。他母亲去世了。愿她安息。”Scotty告诉他。McCoy抬起头去看坐在Spock身边的那位老人。

“是的，那是他父亲。”Scotty说。

“他家人知道他是个海盗？”McCoy问，有点不敢相信。

“我们有时候会来这里补充储备。”Chekov说，“这里位置很好。”

“是啊，可他是个海盗。他的家人真的不在意吗？事实上，你们都是海盗。你们的家人能够接受吗？你们的海盗同伙也会屠杀你们的家乡？”McCoy被激怒了。这些犯罪分子怎么敢装出一副同情的样子，佯装慰唁？船员们依然面无表情。除了Uhura，她转身面向他，死一般地轻声说，“当心祸从口出，医生。”然后他们转过身，不再看去看他，他们每个人脸上都写着生气与痛苦，遗憾与背叛。

McCoy等待着更多的反应，但是没有人搭理他，于是他站起身大步走开，去检查他的病人了。这些人根本不能讲道理——绝对不可能。McCoy回去照顾他的病人，接下来一整天都在无视进取号的船员。直到晚餐的时候，他不知道为什么又和那些指挥官们坐在了一起。

他一直保持沉默，看着Spock，心不在焉地听着周围的交谈声。当Kirk说他们将在这里多待两天，帮助城镇重建的时候，他再也抑制不住自己的怒火。

“怎么，这样你们就能回来再抢一次？这一次你们错过了，但是你们会确保下一次来的时候，这里有足够的物资？”他讥讽道。

“你说什么？”Kirk说，目光凶狠。

“得了吧！你们是海盗！你们烧杀抢掠，被到处通缉，还想让我相信你们突然改邪归正，为其他海盗船的恶劣行为擦屁股？你们是他们的老妈子吗？你们是残酷冷血的杀手，可现在你们在做什么？你们在重建一座你们本该偷盗掠劫的小镇。你们太可悲了。我不知道你们在海上究竟是怎么生存的。”

“你他妈的闭嘴。”Kirk大喊。

“不！你闭嘴，你个混蛋！这不是什么有趣的假装游戏。你们要么就是海盗，要么就不是！你不能到处恐吓别人，却无意伤害他们。这是精神上的折磨，或许对你们来说是有趣的游戏，但是对于你们绑架的人来说，”他恶狠狠地示意他自己，“一点也不好玩！”他一拳打在桌子上，然后大步离开了。

Kirk显然被医生的话触怒了，局面很可能会立即变得难堪，不过很可能只会变成一场吼叫比赛。每个人都情绪高涨。如果Spock没有伸出胳膊拉住他的话，Kirk一定会去追医生。

Spock站起身，没有人说话。“我会和他谈谈。现在我们都有些情绪化。”然后他僵硬地跟上了医生。餐桌上依然没人说话。

“要跟着他们吗？”Uhura小声问，“在这种情况下，他们不会有好结果的。”

“不。现在做什么都没用了。他们只能自己解决。”Kirk回答。

\---

“你生气了。”Spock走到医生身边，后者正愤怒地打扫收拾医务室。

“是啊，我很生气。我都快气疯了，你不生气吗？”他说。

“是的。”Spock的语气冷静无比。“但是我不会把怒火发到无辜的人身上。”

McCoy撇了他一眼，“我没见过你冲任何人发火。”McCoy几乎希望Spock能冲他发火。有那么一瞬间，Spock说话时，他的平静外表有一丝动摇，“我会的。”不过他很快镇定下来，“但目前的问题是你的愤怒，你无法分析思考，控制你的愤怒。”

“你觉得你没在惹我生气？”McCoy问道，像是在挑衅。

“我认为你的愤怒源于你无法控制情况，也不能进行补救。你需要修补东西（fix things），不是吗？所以你才成为一名医生。”Spock盯着McCoy的眼睛说，“你更希望我们烧杀抢掠，无恶不作。我们没有称自己为海盗——我们是社会的边缘人。我们不必依你的看法行事。你以他人的评价看待我们。他们的判断是正确的吗？你不会更希望所有的海盗都像我们一样吗？”

McCoy思索了片刻。“我更想和你们合作，而不是被虚假的威胁蒙骗而提供帮助。我更想知道你们为什么会成为海盗，如果不是平常理由的话，为什么成为了‘海上流浪者’。”McCoy重重地坐在临时拼出来的折叠床上。他们停靠在这里的时候，医务室一直都是空的。虽然伤者数量很多，但没有人的情况严重到需要在医务室救治，或者是不间断的照看。

“Kirk船长和我曾是被驱逐的人（outcast），或者说是囚犯。我们被社会既定的看法束缚，我们的行为必须符合规范，无论该行为是对是错。如果我们越过了既定的界限，我们会因此受到惩罚。所以我们选择直接离开，而不是越过界限。在海上，我们可以随心所欲，不必承担后果。”

McCoy嗤了一声。“听上去有些鲁莽。”

“或许是。但这就是真相。”他回答。

他们沉默地坐在那里，重新思考着刚刚的对话。

“关于你的母亲，我很遗憾。”McCoy最终说道。

“谢谢你，医生。我对你的同情表示感激。”他轻声说。过了一会儿，他继续说道，“我很高兴能够认识你，医生。我们即将分别，我无尽惋惜 ”

听到这儿，McCoy立即抬起头。“Kirk船长说我可以选择……”但是Spock摇了摇头。

“情况有变。我们离开这里之后，会去追Narada号。对你来说太危险了。” McCoy沉默了一会儿。这是意料之外的。他马上就重获自由了。不知道为什么，他有些想念这种生活，这些人，甚至是大海。

“看来我们马上就要说再见了。”McCoy说。

“是的。”Spock回答。两人都很安静，不知道说些什么。他们都陷入了沉思，最终Spock离开了，回到他的船员和家人那里。留下McCoy一个人在医务室，就像他这一生一直都是一个人一样。


	8. Chapter 8

他们只花了两天的时间就为剩下的镇民建好了避难所，至少每个人睡觉时有遮挡的屋顶。有些烧得只剩下空壳的房子还有些用处，壁炉和烟囱还可以使用。伤员和老年人负责日夜监视水中的鱼漂。而年轻体壮的人在白天被派去山上搜寻野果和捕猎。山上有两间存货充足的熏肉房，在袭击期间幸免于难。还有，大部分的牲畜家禽都被找了回来。 

虽然McCoy对这类工作没有什么经验，但Spock和Kirk都注意到他依然尽可能参与了全部任务。McCoy的手还没有完全愈合，仍然缠着绷带，这让Spock不知为何有些担心。不过，他没有立场发表意见。

第三天中午的时候， 进取号带着衷心的感激和祝福准备启程，只有五位船员还未登船。

Spock来到他父亲身边，他们的告别正式而传统，但依然诚挚。他们紧紧握住对方的小臂，Sarek说，“一帆风顺，我的儿子。”

“愿风能永远送我安全回家。”Spock回答。他们握了握对方的手，然后Spock转身登上了进取号，重回身为大副的职位。他曾计划与医生告别，但是一整天，他都没有见到医生，而且似乎没有人知道医生在哪里。他将再也见不到这个脾气暴躁动辄发怒的男人，让他心痛不已。但是，如果他想要为他母亲和他的家乡报仇的话，他还有很多事情要做。他感觉喉咙发紧，然后抑制住了握紧双拳的冲动。

“Sulu先生。”他说，“准备航行。”

扬帆起锚，他们再度驶向无尽的地平线和自由。这是每次旅途中Spock最喜欢的部分，但是看着他受到重创的家乡越变越小，起航的时刻失去了原有的魅力。他一直看着，直到视野中只剩下大海。这时Kirk来到他身边，他们肩并肩站着。自从皇家学院开始，他们两人就一起出海。Spock闭上眼睛，做了个深呼吸，整理思绪，将家人、情感、对其他人的责任抛在脑后，他们漂在海上的家庭对他来说已经是足够的责任了。

“你为什么不去医务室看看呢？我觉得那里需要重新布置，我们追上Nero的时候，医务室是非常必要的。”

Spock叹了口气。生活还要继续。他知道时间不等人，他要履行职务。情感是徒劳的。

“是的，船长。我想是的。”

他下到船舱，在走廊里徘徊了片刻，看着客房的门。接着他听到医务室传来一声巨响和咒骂声。他立即怒火中烧。想到另一个人在医务室里，他不幸地感到生气。

Spock快步穿过走廊，猛地在医务室门口停了下来。他像是瘫痪一样动弹不得，目瞪口呆。

“喂，Spock，要来搭把手吗？我不小心手滑了，我真是个白痴。” Leonard H. McCoy一边说，一边跪在玻璃碎片旁边。除了震惊之外，Spock没有任何反应。

没有得到回应，McCoy好奇地抬起头看着Spock。他冲Spock皱起眉毛。

“你怎么了？要帮就帮，不帮拉到，别傻站在那儿看着。”

这个声音绝对错不了，这样的语调和抑扬顿挫，为了最大化激怒他而仔细选择的措辞。Spock弯腰抓住McCoy的胳膊，拽着他站起来，然后拉着他穿过走廊来到甲板上，一路上McCoy都在大声反抗。Spock什么也没听到，他没有停下脚步，也没有放慢速度，而是直接闯进船长那一侧的共用宿舍。

“船长！”他对着他的朋友脱口而出。而后者现在只穿着内裤，正忙着刮胡子，肥皂沫遮住了惊讶的神情。三个人都窘迫地呆住了，然后McCoy拼命地挣脱了Spock的手。

“到底要干什么，把我从医务室拽到这里？”McCoy质问。

“你不应该在这里。假若你还不知道，我们已经起航了。我没有准许你上船，因此你是偷偷上来的。”Spock生气的说。

“Spock。是我批准的。”Kirk说，“我给了他选择，这就是他的决定。我们需要他的能力。我想让他上船。我以为你也想让他在这里。”

“我想让他安全，Jim！”Spock不由自主地喊道。他扭头去看McCoy，医生脸上先是惊讶，然后是愤怒。

“我是个成年人。我可以照顾好我自己。我可没问你的想法。”他气冲冲地说，然后走到门外，砰的一声把门关上了。

他不敢相信：这个人怎么敢替他做决定。他会让Spock看到他的能力是足以留在这艘船上的。

Spock坐在Kirk的床上，Kirk擦掉了脸上的泡沫，不过他胡子还没刮完。

“我很抱歉，Spock。我以为这对你有好处。”Kirk轻轻坐在Spock的旁边。

“我刚刚失去我的母亲，Jim。我们马上就要进入一场大规模的海战。他只是个医生。他不知道如何战斗。如果他们抓住他……”Spock不寒而栗。

Kirk看着地板，地毯下面是普通的木板，那是进取号的骨架。

“不会有事的。我们不会输。我承诺我会让他活下来。”Kirk说。Spock盯着他的眼睛。

“你不能许下无法遵守的承诺。”Spock说。

Kirk不禁笑了。“你觉得我是个骗子？”

Spock也露出一个微笑，嘴角微微上扬了一点。“是的，Jim。你是个无耻的骗子，也是我有幸认识的最正直的人。”

“你也是的，伙计。你也是。”

“这附近只有一个和瓦肯镇规模类似的城镇。但是Nero从来不会袭击附近的港口。这个城镇一定就是他的目标。”Chekov向指挥官们解释。McCoy也在这个房间，会议开始之前，他在和Scotty、Sulu还有Uhura一起打牌。见鬼，谁能想到Uhura是个打牌好手。

“这里离海军有点近了，不是吗？”Scotty提出，“海军经常进出那个港口。”

Kirk倚着墙，皱起眉毛。

“我们要冒一把险。”他决定。“如果海军注意到我们，那么不管我们有没有打赢Nero，他都会完蛋。我们大概多久能追上他们？”

“至少需要两天。”Chekov告诉他，“但是如果我们等到第二天晚上再进攻，我们可以把他逼进暗礁区。他的船更大，但是我们的灵活性更胜一筹。”

Kirk点了点头。“就这样做。”Sulu和Chekov离开了，去调整船舵，及时修改路线。Kirk面向Uhura，“我们带了多少炮弹？”

“比我所希望的要少，船长。”她说，“因为重量原因，我们在暴风雨中丢掉了很多。船两侧每门炮有大约十发炮弹。不过我们有很多火药，还有……”她咳了一声，目光在McCoy身上轻轻掠过。其他人也转过脸看向他。他睁大双眼，无辜地耸了耸肩。

“总之，我们在火力、人数上都比不过对方。和往常一样，我们处于劣势。我们不会有事的，而且如果我们能把他们逼进暗礁区，胜算会更大。还有，如果我们进攻的时间足够晚，假如有麻烦了，我们可以拖到午夜然后逃跑。”她说。

“没错。”Kirk说。“如果方便的话，请组织几次武装演习。Scotty……”

“是，船长？”苏格兰人看上去有点过于急切了。Kirk叹了口气。

“你能不能临时组装个什么东西，能给我们点优势。”他含糊地说。

McCoy愤怒地举起两只手。他们觉得他会做什么，把他们的计划大声说给那些邪恶的海盗？他的生命，和他们每个人一样，都取决于他们能否胜利。

Kirk看着他得意地笑了，一边耸了耸肩。他抑制住了冲Kirk竖中指的冲动，只是翻了个白眼。

结果他的动作只让Kirk笑得更灿烂了。这时，全程都没有说话的Spock突然站起身离开了。

“哦！”Spock离开之后，Kirk说道，“我想他在嫉妒我们可以沉默地交流。”Kirk朝McCoy抛了个媚眼，McCoy像是受到了惊吓，然后又翻了个白眼。

“是啊，我忘了，”McCoy嘲讽道，一边站起身走出门外。“忘了你是上帝送给这个世界的礼物。怎么会有人能拒绝你魅力十足的男性气概？”

Kirk抱着胳膊心想，McCoy是个相当迟钝的人。

“那不是我的意思，白痴。”他大声说。

所有船员都注意到了。在过去的两天之中，每一次Spock或者McCoy走进另一个人所在的房间时，他们都会先沉默片刻，接着互相打招呼，然后变得紧张别扭。神奇的是，竟然没有人把他们两个关在一间小屋里，不过Kirk有种预感，如果其他方法行不通的话，Uhura、Sulu和Chekov正在密谋把他们两人关起来。

Kirk觉得直接和他们谈谈说不定会有帮助。

他在医务室堵到了McCoy。

“你知道我、Spock还有Scotty为什么离开皇家学院吗？”他坐在检查台上，在McCoy无视他一会儿之后，他问道。

“你们感觉被社会规范约束，想要追求自由？”McCoy猜测，一边身子探进橱柜翻找东西。

“被美化了。”Kirk说，挥舞着一只手。“有一个特别的原因。”

McCoy直起身子，拿出一卷绷带。“你到底说不说？还是说，你就是喜欢听自己的声音？等等，别回答这个问题。”他说。

“哈哈，真好笑。”Kirk幼稚地回答，来回晃着两条腿。“因为人们认为我们不正常。和那些……符合规范的人相比，我们的品味是相反的。”Kirk刻意露出一个色眯眯的笑。

McCoy盯着他，眼神仿佛能够洞悉一切。“如果想吓我的话，你得再下点功夫了。我在伦敦上了四年学。你知道晚上在宿舍里会发生什么吗？”他语气严肃。

看到Kirk脸上震惊诧异的表情，McCoy笑出了声。他向前倾身靠近Kirk，让自己站在Kirk双腿中间，一只手放在Kirk的大腿上。

“别以为我不住在茫茫大海中的一艘船上，我就不如你们堕落。”他贴得离Kirk的脸更近了，目光落在Kirk的嘴唇上，然后回到那双瞪大的蓝眼睛。McCoy似乎听到门口传来一声哽咽的声音，不过他想那一定是Kirk发出来的。

Kirk突然从检查台另一边摔到了地上。

“你……”他结结巴巴地说，“你太会勾引了！”Kirk尖着嗓子喊道。他冲出了医务室，脸上的表情要么是在傻笑，要么是在噘嘴，取决于他飘忽不定的演技。

McCoy放声大笑。他摇了摇头，但突然产生的想法让他皱起了眉毛。他已经很久没有这样笑过了，自从……医学院开始。这让他停顿了一下。他很享受自己人生之中这段暂时的“岔路”，他不知道自己是不是出了什么严重的问题。

当Kirk走进共用宿舍，看到Spock站在那里等他的时候，他就知道出了岔子。

“Spock。有事吗？”

“Jim，你对医生到底有什么意图？”Spock平淡地问。

“我的意图是让他活着，并且在战斗中尽可能如此。这是我对医生的所有意图。Spock，到底怎么了？”

“刚刚，”Spock开口说，“刚刚我看到你和他看上去……有些亲密。”

Kirk睁大双眼，而Spock眯起了眼睛。

“哦！不是的，Spock。他只是为了报复我，因为我惹他生气。那绝对不是你所想的那种意思。实际上，这或许是件好事。现在我们知道他比大多数人更加开放。你可以开始向他求爱了！”Kirk开始喋喋不休。

“Jim，如果你能在任何形式上不干预我的感情生活，我将不胜感激。”Spock没好气地说。

Kirk抱着胳膊大声抱怨。“以后你会感谢我的。”他说。

\---

战斗开始的时候，他们没有真正地做好准备。McCoy、Scotty、Sulu和Uhura照旧在打牌。Spock在甲板上。Chekov在看地图。Kirk在打盹儿。

瞭望台值班的人大喊全员戒备。船上一阵哄动。所有人回到岗位。火枪上膛。炮弹装载。当Narada号出现在海平面的时候，他们还没万全准备，但是他们离得非常近了。

Narada藏在海岸线上一个隐蔽的海湾中，所以当他们发现这艘船的时候，他们距离只有不到六英里。近得有点不舒服。不过幸运的是，进取号的位置非常完美，能够把Narada赶到沿岸的险滩。

风很大，空气清新。天空中没有云。这样的天气最适合复仇了。

McCoy站在甲板上。他们距离敌船至少还有三英里。这是考验耐心的游戏。当Narada快要撞礁，想要暴力绕过进取号的时候，他们才会进攻。

没过多久Narada就开始挑衅，想要强行绕过去，但进取号没有任何松懈。两艘船不断靠近，慢慢转变角度。Narada开了一炮以示警告，然后战斗就开始了。

进取号中了一炮，McCoy脚下不稳摔倒在地，他还不熟悉这种突然的震动。他一直在忙着装炮弹，运送火药。甲板上到处都有爆炸声，船员们不得不压低身子躲避火力。时不时的，他会在烟雾中寻找Spock，但很少能够看到那人的身影。最终，他除了不停奔跑之外，什么也做不了，接着有人牺牲了。他看到有人被炮弹打成两半。他无视了那个人。他发现了一个被弹片击中腹部的船员，他尽可能地救治他。他把伤者送回甲板下面，也不知道那里会不会更安全些。

某个时候，他包扎了Kirk的胳膊，有几次他还看到Chekov从他身边经过，其余的人他就不知道了。他回到下面去拿更多的绷带，当他跌跌撞撞回到甲板的时候，曾经平静的甲板已经成为了硝烟弥漫炮火纷飞的战场。Narada就靠在他们旁边，距离不到一米。敌方的海盗已经登上了进取号，让人感到最原始的恐慌。他保持隐蔽，迅速救治一个又一个的伤员，尽可能地缝合腹部大开的伤口、重新接好脱臼的关节。他没有去看伤者的脸，也不知道他救的人是谁。他不想知道。他也救过敌方海盗。在任何时候，无论他站在哪一边，他总会救死扶伤。

不出几分钟，他手中的绷带就被至少二十个人的血染红了。他感受不到时间。肾上腺素剥夺了他对时间的感觉，但是他不在乎。唯一重要的，是他面前的伤者，为伤口止血，保证那颗心脏还在跳动。他尽力而为，但还是远远不够。他看到Sulu被抬了下去。炮弹爆炸，进取号不停地摇晃。Narada的缆绳在着火，船帆烧着熊熊大火。进取号也着火了，但是某种装置及时扑灭了火焰。

McCoy没有注意到战斗已经结束了，他正忙着固定一个伤员的腿。Kirk突然将他拽起来，对他大喊快去下面看Scotty。很显然，Kirk没有透露过他对医疗知识也略知一二。

Scotty的情况很糟。他被人从背后捅了一刀，但腹部的穿孔是最为严重的。McCoy立即开始手术，划开皮肤和肌肉，寻找那层脆弱的胃膜。他将伤口缝合好，尽可能地冲洗掉胃酸，然后继续缝合外面几层薄膜。还有其他伤者，他所能做的只有这些了。

他治了Uhura的腿，还治了Chekov脱臼的肩膀。他缝合了Kirk胳膊上的伤口，然后缠上绷带。Sulu伤到了头，很可能有生命危险。他现在还不太确定。直到重伤患者都被治疗过之后，他才见到了Spock。和其他人相比，Spock只是被些许细小的弹药碎片击中。

他感觉到一只异常温暖的手放在他的肩膀上，他停下了正在扎绷带的动作。那只手的主人正是他想要见到的人。他瘫倒在那人的怀里。他能感觉到Spock的惊讶。Spock绷紧身子，但紧接着在拥抱中放松下来，他几乎是McCoy唯一的支撑物。他拉着医生到医务室的折叠床上，命令McCoy睡觉休息。

McCoy什么也听不清。一切都是模糊不清的。他听从了那声沉闷的命令，陷入了不安稳的轻度睡眠。


	9. Chapter 9

几个小时之后，McCoy就醒了，他立即开始检查病人的情况。Scotty还活着，他真是个很了不起的人。腹部的伤口很棘手。Sulu已经醒了，但是某个非常聪明的人保证让他坐在那里不随意走动。有几个人没挺过去，大多都是McCoy觉得救不了的。他已经尽力了。他一遍一遍地告诉自己，尽管这句话在以前从来没给他带来过安慰。

他去了甲板，立即去找Spock和Kirk。

“你应该休息。”他告诉Kirk，后者的胳膊还吊在胸前。

Kirk耸了耸肩。这似乎是McCoy第一次见到这个男人真正忧伤的样子。McCoy并不意外。

“所以，”他说，“我们赢了。”

“是的。”Spock说。不过他和Kirk都目不转睛地看着地平线。McCoy顺着他们的目光，看到了一张船帆。

“是海军。”他轻轻地喘了口气。他想起了他们曾讨论过附近海军距离之近，还有在战斗后被发现的危险。然后他意识到这是一次自杀式任务。这就是当他决定上船的时候，Spock那么心烦意乱的原因。他坐在两人旁边。

“有没有甩掉他们的可能？”他问。

“绝不可能。即使是顺风，我们的速度也不可能超过那么大的军舰，更何况现在是逆风。”Spock面不改色地说。

他们站在那里，感受着正当的胜利和完全的挫败。过了一会儿，Spock说，“你不会有事的，医生。毕竟，你是我们的俘虏。”他露出一个苦笑，看上去有一点心痛。

McCoy再次感受到了绝望。他和这些人一起经历了这么多。他没有可以回去的地方。他摇了摇头。这不公平。这一点也不公平。

“我得去……检查Scotty了。”他说，然后一步一步地走回医务室，一路上都在徒劳地想办法，能够把他们从可笑的社会制度中拯救出来。没错，他们是法外之徒，但是据McCoy所知，他们做了那么多好事。一定可以抵消他们犯的部分罪行。

McCoy逐一检查病人，然后又睡了过去。

\---

轻柔的声音将他吵醒。他的医务室里有海军。他立即坐直身子，环顾四周。Kirk，Spock，还有一个穿着海军制服的年长者在好奇地看着他。他的样子一定很糟糕，现在想一想，他可能依然浑身是血。他正准备本能地伸手揉揉头发，然后想起来他的手还缠着绷带，头发会被绷带勾住。

“很抱歉吵醒你，McCoy医生。我想我们还没有见过面，但是我听说了很多你的事。”穿着海军制服的男人伸出一只手，“我是Christopher Pike上将。”

McCoy和他握了握手，站起身，然后脚下不稳，突然又坐了回去。Spock跪在了他旁边。

“医生，你上次进食是什么时候？”Spock问。

“呃……”他不记得了。不是昨天，或者说，他根本不知道今天是星期几？他听到Kirk和Pike上将隐约的交谈声，但是Spock就在他的面前。他把脑袋放在Spock的肩膀上。他吸了吸男人的味道，然后把脸埋在男人的颈间。

他听不到Pike和Kirk的声音了。他被轻轻放在了折叠床上，离开了Spock的怀抱。

“我会给你带些吃的，医生。请躺下休息。”McCoy听到Spock在说，但是他不能完全理解。门刚一关上，他就睡着了。

McCoy再次醒来的时候，床边有一盘食物，他们离瓦肯只有一日的路程。他们打算重建那个僻静的小镇，同时在那里修理进取号。

McCoy狼吞虎咽地吃完了，然后去检查他的病人。每个人都恢复得不错。有几个人伤口感染了，虽然危险，但能被轻易治好。Scotty甚至清醒了一会儿。当Uhura看到Scotty睁开眼睛的时候，McCoy甚至以为她哭了。McCoy立即完成检查，给他们独处的时间。

看完病人之后，他的头等大事是搞清楚到底发生了什么，让海军和海盗能够和平相处。他在甲板上找到了Spock，Kirk和Pike。三人坐的可折叠椅子非常精巧。他走到他们身旁，注意到他们正亲切地讨论瓦肯的重建工作。

他走近的时候，他们起身迎接他。

“McCoy医生。我不知道你还记不记得我。”上将说。

“我记得，Pike上将。不过，我还是不太明白。”McCoy说。上将看了Spock一眼，然后看向Kirk。

“没关系。”Kirk说，“他已经是我们的一员了。”Kirk给了McCoy一个狡黠的眼神。让McCoy感到有些紧张。

“Kirk船长和进取号隶属于海军。”Pike说，“他们身份隐秘，甚至大多数海军都不知道他们的存在。”

McCoy愣住了。这太好笑了。荒唐之至。是海军绑架了他。假扮成海盗的海军绑架他。

“你们不是海盗。”McCoy慢慢地说。Kirk对着他笑得像个白痴。从头到尾他们都在骗他……在McCoy回过神之前，他的拳头感觉到有点疼，而Kirk倒在甲板上，一只手捂着下巴。Spock和海军上将站在了他和Kirk之间。

“你个混蛋。”他难以置信地说。“你们所有人都在骗我！一个人都没暗示过。你知道我这些天是怎么过的吗？妈的。”他转过身不去看他们，慢慢平复心情。“你们竟然是海军。”他恶狠狠地嘟囔道，摇了摇头。

Spock伸手扶住他的胳膊，但是他挣开了。“别碰我。”他厉声说道，然后回到了船舱。

他知道他的行为不理智，但是老实讲，他们骗了他这么多天，让他相信自己性命堪忧，落入了杀人犯的手中。他本可以不用这么担心。他叹了口气，坐在了他的床上，然后他意识到这间客房可能不再是他的了。

他站起身，走到门口，打开门却看到了正准备敲门的Spock。Spock走进房间，关上了门。

“我们的欺瞒行为对你造成了痛苦，医生，我向你道歉。我对此感到遗憾，但这是为了你和我们的安全。尽可能的隐瞒身份是我们义不容辞的责任。”

McCoy叹了口气。“我理解。我只是有些沮丧……”他举起双手，“我不知道。我想这只是太意外了。猝不及防。”他说。“Kirk的脸怎么样了？”

Spock近乎得意地笑了，让McCoy同样倍感意外。“他会恢复的。他曾受到过更严重的殴打。”

McCoy摇了摇头。“我还是不能相信……这么长时间。好吧，我承认我松了口气。如果你们是真正的海盗，我现在肯定早就死了。你知道吗，我真的相信你们是海盗，非常差劲的海盗。”McCoy笑出了声。“还有那些什么被社会排斥误解的屁话。”

Spock有些僵硬地站在他面前。

“你有话要说。”McCoy说。Spock点了点头。

“现在你知道真相，我有一项提议。我们的船员还不完整。我们需要一位船医。并且我们都见证了你的出色能力。我已经得到了船长的批准，邀请你成为进取号的长期船员，担任高级医疗官的职位。”

“我在谁的手下工作？海军对我们有多少控制？”McCoy问。

“我们直接听从Pike上将的指挥，因为他与船长的私人关系，他对我们的管理非常宽容。就你个人而言，你将只需服从船长和大副的命令，但是你有权利因为医疗需要否决任何命令。”Spock解释。

“我接受。”Spock刚一说完，McCoy就回答道。Spock愣住了。

“你只需要这些信息就做了决定？”Spock怀疑地问。

“是的。我想留在这里。我没有别的地方可去。这里有足够的自由满足我的需求。这就是我想要的。”McCoy说。

“很好。”Spock回答，他漫不经心地查看整个房间。“或许我们可以想办法让你保留这个房间作为宿舍。我去通知船长。”他说，然后开始向外走，但在门口停下了。

“我很高兴，非常高兴你能留下。”Spock说，然后就离开了。

McCoy愣了一下，两只手聚成尖塔状，考虑着他的决定，还有他目前为止和这些“海盗”的旅途。他想着Spock，还有他们之间的互动。

他弯起了嘴角。

一周的时间，瓦肯镇有了不止四栋建筑。又过了两周，他们才勉强可以维持生计。因为缺少造船用具，修理进取号的时间更加长。Pike上将给他们运来了补给品，还送来了船匠和工人。

第三周的时候，他们建了一个纪念碑，用来纪念那些被屠杀的镇民和为反抗Nero牺牲的人。

第五周的第一天，进取号几乎恢复了往日的光彩，城镇的重建工作差不多也完成了。“海盗们”将很快离开，于是人们决定举行庆典。

在这段时间内，McCoy对他的新伙伴有了很深的了解。现在他知道了卧底的秘密，他被这个大家庭完全接纳，和之前的感觉是完全不同的。

Sulu开始教他简单的搏斗技巧，让他能够保护自己。他和Chekov比赛喝酒。他帮Scotty恢复健康，同时学到了详尽的船舶知识。他和Kirk一起讨论文学和诗歌。Uhura向他展示了一艘船正常运转所需的后勤工作。海盗们要完成的文书工作比普通人预想的要多得多。

还有一直在躲他的Spock，直到几天之前。

那天是周五，船长命令他们两人参加搜寻任务，和其他人一起寻找食物。他们被分到一组。不幸的是，那片地区石头很多。而且刚下了一场雨。因为不熟悉这样的地形，McCoy摔倒，扭伤了脚踝。他拒绝被抱，但是接受了搀扶。当Spock扶着McCoy回去的时候，他用一只胳膊环着McCoy的腰，Kirk看上去有点失望。

周六的时候，他和Spock被“不小心”锁进一间狭小的储物间。Uhura放他们出来的时候，脸上的表情可不只是一点点生气。事情有些失控了。但幸运的是，周日那天没有人有时间恶作剧，大家都忙着准备周一的庆祝活动。

傍晚的时候，Kirk找到McCoy将他拉走，要和他私下谈话。派对还有一个小时就要开始了。

“McCoy ，你为什么不直接问他呢？”Kirk直截了当地问他。McCoy脸红了。他从来没有对外表明过他的……对高瘦黑发男人的偏爱。话说回来，他之前也不知道自己有这种偏爱。

“我……”McCoy说，但是他发现自己真的不知道该说什么。

“当你决定和我们一起对抗Narada的时候，你告诉我，你之前一直都选择最安全的那条路。你说你从没有冒过险，没有做过任何心血来潮的事情，这让你失去了一切，包括你的妻子。你有没有想过，或许冒一次险，你就可以得到所有东西。”

McCoy低下头。那些话是他说的。是他真情实意的话。他的确想……

“就算你不能得到一切，”Kirk的话让他回过神，“你不会失去任何东西的，我保证。”

McCoy点了点头，坐在那里，陷入沉思。Kirk拍了拍McCoy的肩膀，然后离开了。

“你爱他。”Uhura对他说。这里是他的宿舍。舰长不在。

Spock没有说话。他想不出合适的反应，能表达当涉及到Leonard McCoy时，他体验到的纷乱情绪。

“让他知道你的心意就好。就算他不能回应，他还是会感激你的欣赏。”Uhura说。

Spock保持沉默，没有露出丝毫情绪。

“我从没见过你这么公开地爱慕另一个人。我知道你害怕孤独一生。冒一次险，Spock。放下完美的理智。人不是公式里的未知数。”Uhura继续说道。

Spock盯着地板。Uhura叹了口气，在他头顶轻轻落下一个吻。

“好好考虑一下。”

庆典非常成功。所有人都参加了，就连Scotty也在用光精力之前玩得尽兴。整个晚上Spock和McCoy都在小心地打量对方，然后他们慢慢离得越来越近，最终在派对达到高潮的时候，他们在舞池边缘相遇。他们沉默地共同决定，朝着山脚下的森林漫步。

他们在月光中散步，享受着他们的沉默、惶恐的期盼还有越来越模糊的派对音乐。

“Spock，我……”McCoy说，同时他们停下了脚步。“我不知道该怎么说。”

“McCoy医生，我认为你应该这样说。”Spock转身面向McCoy，双手捧住McCoy的脸。“Leonard McCoy，我想我爱上你了。”他轻轻吻住了McCoy的唇，然后向后撤回去，等待回答。

“该死的海盗。”McCoy露出一个Spock曾见过最明媚的微笑。“你偷走了我的心。” McCoy环住Spock的脖子，将他拉进一个吻。他们紧紧地抱着对方，过去几个月的紧张转变成他们之间热切的情感。

唇舌相碰，呼吸相融。手指抚过身躯伸进衣服，解开扣子，扯开系带，脱掉衣物，触碰肌肤。

那天晚上没有月亮。两人足矣。


End file.
